


Rule 1

by CinemaClub2Door



Series: 4 Rules [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ALOT of that, Additional Tags to Be Added, Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Bullying, But Not To Anyone Important, Complete, Crying, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing, Hospital Visit, I am sleepy, LMAO what did I just type, Last day of school, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Moving, Non-Con Cuddling, Party, Police, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Therapy, a little magic tho, au- highschool, but it takes place during the summer, but you cant really tell and its a dream, detainment, im forgetting so many tags rn but my miniscule brain cant handle it, its my native language of curses, mentions of mental hospital, nah they aint huge plot points, not real dianosis, oop- i spoil, some dark things happen in chapter 9, the relationships are side characters but still important, this is a roman reigns fic, uh oh, until like th last three chapters, we done bitches, why the heck didnt i put swearing as the first tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinemaClub2Door/pseuds/CinemaClub2Door
Summary: The United States's crime rates skyrocket, forcing cities and states to shutdown. The government decides to give people implants, they have four rules. If broken, punishment varies in pain. But nobody knows the rules, until they're broken.All while Roman Reigns is just trying to fix his and other peoples lives. Oh hey, it's senior year, raise your glasses. Right?
Series: 4 Rules [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724290
Kudos: 4





	1. Sport Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams are weird things, but they mean nothing, right?  
> oh hey! there's Jey.
> 
> Title: Sport Shorts by Panucci's Pizza

_ Water. _

_ Cold, cold water. _

_ Everywhere. _

_ In my lungs. _

_ Soaked into my clothes. _

_ Pressure. _

_ Slowly building as I sink deeper. _

_ A gust of air. _

"Shit!"

A grumble from the bed beside him,"Shut up Roman."

"Sorry, Braun."he sighed and lied back down, "just a dream."

Another dumb dream with no meaning. 

Those have been happening more frequently now. Only one of them had happened to date.

The one about a party. Nothing special.

"Fuck it's cold, Braun?" He whispered, only to get snoring back. Of course.. the big teddy bear was back to slumber.

He rolled out of the dreamland and safety of his bed. Met with harsh winds from the sudden change of weather. Going to the window, he took a look at his reflection.

Blurry, but clear enough to see his messy ass hair. He wondered if I should cut it? A lost cause of thought, Finn would stab him for it.

Closing the window I could see a clear picture of myself. Eyes, hollow and baggy. Complection, still tan as ever, perks of growing up in Florida, huh? 

Not wanting to hate himself more, back to bed he went. 

______________________________

Thank god the big lug's parents were nice to let Roman home early. Braun was nice, but didn't like people all too much. They'll see each other another time.

He stops at a 7/11 on the way home to get a case of Bud Light for his mom. Greeting the cashier with a thank you, and leaving as fast as he got there.

Surprisingly Mrs. Reigns had yet to return from wherever she was.  _ Out drinking, dumbass. _ Right. Setting down the drinks he got his mother, and heading to his room before anyone returned.

Yet, by 7:30, even his brother was home.  _ Odd...must be with Becky. _ Who was he kidding, he was always with becky. The petty brown-eyed scoundrel never left his red haired 'princess's' side.

A text threw Roman out of his thoughts.

**Open your damn window, fucker!**

He replied with a simple,  **sure** , and let Jey inside. His athletic, nimble cousin always found a way up there. Even though it was the third story/ attic window.

The stained glass slid up with ease, from all the times it was being opened. Jey flopped inside the room with a small thud. Standing up to see a different sight, Jey commented," whoa dude, you changed your room! Nice!"

A simple,"thanks." In response,  _ yeah, the room is nice.  _ His bed was moved next to the window and away from the door. The walls were painted a deep teal, and tv opposite of the bed corner. Other small things were scattered about, none of large significance.

"Yo, earth to Roman. Are you there?" Being snapped out of his thoughts, Roman replies, "what? Oh yeah. Sorry dude."

"S' fine man, just don't get lost up the-"

"Thank you Jey, i've got it."

They both sat on Romans bed,"Aight man, how you feelin'?"

How was he feeling? No need to be sad, nor overly happy. Nothing made him angry, yet.  _ I-i'm okay… wow…  _ " u-uh, yeah, im doin'- it's." He sighs,  _ words damnit, it's your cousin for fucks sake.  _ " I'm doing alright, Jey. How's Jimmy?"

"Inside of Naomi, probably."

Oh shit,"wh-what? Sorry if this is too much, but what?"

He laughed silently, _ good sign. _ " His new girlfriend, man, they're practically glued together."

"O-oh, shit, uhh… good for him."

"Okay- dude, somethings gotta be wrong. You've never stuttered this much before. What's wrong?"

Oh no. T h a t question. It has an easy answer, but saying it is hard.  _ It's a yes or no question you dumbfuck.  _ Yeah, but if he says no, then he'll want me to say why. Then that'll turn into a lot of other questions. And he might get sent back to-

"Dude! Hello?"

"U-uh yeah, i'm doing okay. Just a lot of thoughts. A-are you okay?" 

"No, not really man." Jey looked out the window at the clear sky and all the stars.  _ Oh shit this is bad. _

"S-sorry if this is too much but, would you want to say why?"

Jey looked back at Roman again, deeply content, and confusion in his eyes. "Dad's retiring next week. We- fuck- we've gotta move back."

"M-move back? To- wait? To Florida? I'm so sorry." He whispered the last part, Jey not hearing it.

"Y-yeah dude. It’s gonna get hard getting used to it, but I'm gonna really miss you.” 

Their deep conversation was rudely interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.  _ Fuck, Seth might be home. _ “ Jey spoke up, “I’ll wait until they get inside, and then get out the window.”

Roman chuckled,” hey, dummie, it’s seth. You’re my cousin, just go out the front door.”

He let out a puff of air, pouting,” you’re no fun, Romie.'' They both smiled at each other, enjoying the sound of crickets. The wind blew throughout Roman’s room giving it a small chill. Everything seemed to slow down in that moment, all outside interferences ceased to exist. Thoughts spewing into Romans head like open flood gates, giving more space between him and the very world that he existed in. 

Expressions were never really his thing… speaking through actions were easier, or listening to music to de-stress. Actions like going into the basement of their house to punch the living hell out of his dad’s punching bag. Listening to artists for different things, Joji was an all time favorite, Panucci’s Pizza, Crywank, Teen Suicide, Two Door Cinema Club, Passion Pit, Scruffpuppie, heck- there was alot of people he enjoys. Why was this a point of conversation, nobody cares. Not eve-

“Yo, big man, ya hear me?” shit, forgot about Jey for a second.

“Uhm, yeah.” he scratches his neck in embarrassment.” Sorry dude, i’m just really tired. What’d you say?” 

Jey gives that a small chuckle but ends it with a yawn,” I said, could I just sleep here for the night? My mom don’t care, and if my dad does-”

Romans eyebrows shot up in excitement.” yeah, you can. That sounds great.”  _ Why did you interrupt him? That's kinda rude.  _

Roman stood up and went to his desk, closing the window so it wasn’t Antarctica in his room.”Though, Jey, I don’t have an extra place for you to sleep.” turning around to greet his bashful cousin, all he got were soft snores. 

Laughing it off, he closes his blinds and shoots Seth a text:

**Hey man, Jey’s sleeping over. Goodnight.**

Not waiting for a response, he plugs in his and Jey’s phones. Sleep overcoming most of his senses, the large samoan flops into his bed.

Dreamland didn’t come too far after his eyes closed, this time it was just the still image of a bench. Sitting quietly next to a river, and the lights of a city in the background. The mostly eerie sight had a small comfort to it, yet unidentifiable. Once the short dream had passed, sleep once overtook Roman again. 

_ Onto the next day. _


	2. Sleepyhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news seems to know a lot, and a lot seems to be happening.  
> Then there's R.Truth and Dolph, just being good friends.  
> Seth seems to be hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little wonky. 
> 
> Title: Sleepyhead by Passion Pit

His deep slumber had been lifted around 11:30 a.m. and Jey’s absence was the most prevalent thing to his senses. The next sense was loud sirens from outside, everything was normal today. Another normal thing, rain, _fuckin’ Pittsburgh weather.. One day you’re nice, the next you wanna be a bitch._

Unplugging his phone from the nightstand, the first thing he saw was a text from Jey:

**You were asleep, so I left. See you thursday**

What was on Thursday- right, Xavier’s birthday. God those three idiots were a fun bunch. Especially E, dude is not afraid to get naked anywhere. Kofi’s just happy all the time, and Xavier cannot shut up about videogames… ever.

Turing on his tv in boredom, the news channel is spewing something dumb about the crime rates in the US. Things that didn't really concern him nor-” Breaking News: the United States government is currently passing a new law. This law is currently unknown, though we know it involves every current U.S. citizen in existence.”

“Geez, that's unlucky timing.”

Turning down the volume, Roman flops into his chair and stares at the ceiling. Nothing to do during these somehow rainy summer days, usually, people spend them with friends. Which is probably because they live somewhere that doesn't rain every fucking day. A rant about the weather seems unnecessary right now, but there is honestly nothing else to do here. There's a mall, but then you’ll probably run into some crackhead trying to give you his left shoe.

Roman stretches with a groan and decides to text R. Truth:

**Hey truthie, you bored**

**Dude, i'm so bored. You got something in mind to do.**

**Uhhm… I dunno. Wanna annoy people?**

**Fuck yea. Be at my place in 10.**

**Bet**

**See you then…**

As soon as he closes his phone, Roman is taken aback by how tired he looks. With a large sigh he puts his phone down and takes a short shower, getting ready to do something dumb with R. Truth.

_______________________

“Dude, all i’m saying is that: technically, all the government needs to do, is have The Purge. It’ll fix everything.” Roman lets out a huge laugh, it feels good to be around friends.

The two were walking around Ron’s neighborhood, even though they lived 5 streets apart, they still decided to meet up once in a blue moon. “ Ron, you're trying too hard to involve yourself in things that don’t matter.” Ron grabs his face and turns it towards himself.``no, uce, you don’t get it. They said that the new law is that people are getting implants to track their feelings.”

“F-feelings, like. Emotions? O-or-” He’s interrupted,” no, at least I don’t think so. It’s more like, uhm. Fuck, what are they gonna track?” Roman sighs, “I'd never know man.”

The two were very much different, the only similarities are humor and the place they live. Somehow, they’re still best friends, even with different interests. Breaking the silence, Ron states,”hey uh, it’s gonna rain in a bit. You wanna go to the Waterworks?”

Why was he asking to go there, neither of them had a ca-” we can borrow Dolph’s car, only if he can go with us.” ahh there’s the answer, ”yeah let’s go.”

Dolph’s house was fairly close, but across a somewhat main road. The two boys had gotten a confirmation text from Dolph and were now waiting at a park down the road from him. “Hey asshats, get in my car. Unless you wanna be wetter than Otis when he sees raw meat.” Truth lets out a wheeze laugh while roman chuckles out a reply,”that's kinda rude to call Mandy raw meat.” he gets a short sarcastic ‘oh ha ha’ in reply while getting in the back passenger side. 

The three listen to some random music and converse in short bursts during the drive. The shopping ‘mall’ wasn't too far away, and wasn’t really a mall. It was more like a shop strip, or different stores lined up side-by-side. Some were restaurants, some stores, heck, there was a grocery store on the en-”roman!” 

“Oh shit. What?” Dolph rolls his eyes and chuckles,”I said, we’re here.” roman sighs, _god im zoning out way too much._ “Yeah yeah. Sorry, so, where were we going now?” the three parked outside of the Coldstone on the furthest side of the complex.

They began walking to the roofed sidewalk,”I'm thinking we laugh at crackheads in Walmart.” Roman snorts in a laugh while Ron adds,”i’m thinking we watch a dumb movie with nobody in there, and then we yell...a lot.” Roman wheezes a laugh and stops to catch his breath, making Dolph burst out in laughter.

“Geez, Ro, you got caveman humor dude.” Ron taps the back of Dolph’s head in, disappointment kindof. “S-shut up. I’d love t-to do wha-whatever you’d lik-ke.” Ron taps his shoulder and speaks quietly so Dolph doesn’t hear,”your stutters actin up man, keep it together.” _fuck._

Roman shortly sighs to himself, yeah, he had a tendency to stutter. It only happened around people he wasn’t used to or didn't really like to be around. Don’t get it wrong, he loved Dolph, but had met him through Truth and they’d only met two times before. It seemed to also act up around people he hadn’t seen in a while, like for the two first weeks of summer he stuttered around Ron. He had done it around Jey a bit yesterday, since they had only just got back from a baseball tournament three weeks before. The stupid tongue fucker didn’t like to work, making it easier to get bullied. Thank fuck Braun was his friend, otherwise, he’d be a corpse by now.

He slightly squeezed Truth’s hand in a small thank you gesture, and got a small smile back. The three had now stopped outside a random small pizza shop.

“So, Roman. I know we haven’t been around each other a lot, but you seem really cool.” Roman raised an eyebrow at Dolph in encouragement to continue. He did,”anyway, i’m throwing a party in three weeks for my friend’s birthday.'' Where was this going? Dolph sighs in defeat, ”I wanna know if you’d help me, Truth, and my other friend set it up? You can stay to party too, I'd really like to have you there.”

“Oh..i-i’ve never really got-ten a party invite befor-re.” Dolph's eyes lowered in defeat,”I'd love to be there though.” the blonde’s head immediately shoots up in excitement,”really! Fuck yeah dude.”

After Dolph’s burst of serotonin, the three decide to enter a 5-Below, mostly for junk food though neither of them were hungry. Inside were a small family with two little kids, who were infatuated with the small selection of hats they had. The rest seemed to just be younger teenagers who dragged their parents into the store. 

They started walking again and passed over a crosswalk, walking past a Verizon store. Dolph had bought Skittles, and was slowly eating them when a large-ish police officer stopped them. “Sorry to bother you three gentlemen, but have you happened to watch any of the news recently?” Ron answered the officers question,”I had, sir, and not much was explained other than how huge crime has become.”

Of course, the cracker-uhm, white officer, looked offended by Ron’s rational statement. To diffuse the situation, Dolph added in,”yea, and we’re not too concerned, but if it does escalate we’ll be safer.” After Dolph spoke up, the policeman nodded his head,” alright, just, you three make sure to tune into the news at 6:00 pm tonight. More will be explained.'' The three gave a small thank you in reply and began walking more towards a split off into the path, left led into a Giant Eagle grocery store, and the right was just the backs of the stores.

“Why the fuck is he racist, but you arent.” Ron’s internal frustrations boiled over, and Roman had to awnser before Dolph said something dumb.”Probably because he has less braincells.” his comment got chuckles out of the older two and a side hug from Truth.”thanks, man. You always know how to make me not punch a wall.”

Roman answered in a small ‘no problem’ and Dolph smiled back at him genuinely. Once reaching the end, they turned right and circled back to Dolph’s car. Making small talk along the way about their upcoming school year, and how Roman’s getting his licence in August. Had he mentioned he was in highschool? Well, a senior, but still...and sixteen too, being born in May is weird, same goes with June-August. 

____________________

Roman had reached home at 5:30 to see Seth sleeping on the couch with the news on. He stops into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. The sound of the fridge opening must’ve woken Seth up because once Roman turned around, his older brother yelled to him.”grab me one too doofus!”

He had opened the fridge and grabbed Seth one too, then sat down in a chair next to the couch.”you seem well rested.” his snarky comment on his brother’s matted hair got a snicker.”yeah, woke up at one, came down here around four to eat. Then out I was. What’d you do?” 

“Went to Waterworks with Ron and Dolph.” Seth raised his eyebrows,”whose Dolph?” he rolled his eyes,”he’s a friend I met through Truth, really nice dude, he invited me to help set up a party in three weeks.”

“Oh, a party? You’re not twenty one dude.” 

“Yeah, yeah, i'm not a pilot either. Anyway, it’s just to help set it up, yaknow, i’m not grinding up on a thirty year old cashier whose stripper name is lushous.” that caught Seth by surprise, and he slightly coughed while laughing.” alright alright, i’ll let you be. Just tell lushous that her cooch smells fishy.” Roman bursts into a fit of laughter and adds,” it’ll be easy to tell her to close her legs.”

The brothers conversed for the remaining time until the ‘important’ announcement at six. The newscaster began to state,”In current times, our crime rates in the United States have skyrocketed to an all time high. As some of you know, earlier we stated that the government was contemplating a new law to be passed. As of Tuesday, July eighth, the law is as follows: all personnel over the age of ten years shall be given an implant into their left wrist. If your left wrist is not present, the right one, if neither, your neck. Beginning tomorrow an eight am eastern time, states will all be implanted starting with the eldest to youngest. Once that state is complete, all state borders will be heavily monitored and all airlines are closed. Until further notice, you are to stay in your respective towns and cities, though travel is not yet prohibited. I-i wish you all the best of luck. Please, stay safe.”

After her announcement, the screen went blank, and music began to fade in. Roman had recognised that tune, it was Love Yourself(Short Reprise) by Sufjan Stevens. One of his favorites.

“W-what?” he was in shock. Implants? What would they do? Fuck, Ron was right? What’s gonna happen to Jimmy and Jey? This is so fucked, scuffed, fickle, a fluke, fucki- ”Roman.” without realising, his brother had put his hand on Roman’s leg.”i'm gonna go call Becky. Will you be alright?” he let out a stuttered yes in reply.

___________________

(Seth’s p.o.v.)

What was that shit? Implants, and border control? I mean, yeah, he didn’t have to go anywhere. But the thought of being so restricted from anyone else just hurt, alot. He had to escape, not physically, he just needed to talk to someone. Yes, Roman was right there, but he’s too young, nice, and never really understood the way Seth thought. The best person to talk to was-

“Sup dweeb.” of course she had to insult him first, always lightning up the mood.”hi babe, you see that shit on the news?” the irishwoman on the other side gave his concern a laugh.”yea i did. Seems a bit, uh, well a uh bit too overdone dontchyathink? Border control an all that, bit over da top.”

It was, all, way too much to handle, and at the same time. So justified.”yeah, Becks. My exact thoughts. So uh, what are we gonna do now?” Becky huffed in slight frustration,”I don't really know, but all I know is that I want you there with me.” Seth smiled,”I'd love to be with you. Always.”

“Aww shucks, you're too much. Well, you can be with me in an hour at my place. Does three days sound like too much?” Seth smiled as wide as his jaw could allow,”I'd be ecstatic to. And I'll be there.” they said their goodbyes, and hung up the phone.

Seth loved Becky, he really did.they met at Becky’s little brother’s graduation. Seth was there because one of the kids' older brothers was his friend. They got along over how dumb it was, and laughing at all the crying parents. They became friends, for three years, until Seth confessed his feelings. It’d been a great time, now dating for over half a year.

Walking back into the livingroom to see nothing, Seth walked up to Roman’s room. “Hey bro, i’m goin’ to Becks’s place. Don’t burn down the house.” take that little man,”okie sethie, don’t have any children yet.” fuck he’s good at snarky replies, little shit.

With rolling his eyes and giving a chuckle, Seth closed the door to his little brother's room. Off to his own, getting ready to go to Becky’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read that...ah!!! Thank you!!!  
> someone please tell me they got that Twenty One Pilots joke, I was so proud for about two seconds.  
> 


	3. Haunt Me(x3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like another normal day. It's nice outside too, aw fuck theres his mom.  
> Wait he's going to a camp? ma'am the reciepts, because he didn't sign up for this.  
> Along the way, Seth wasn't hiding things anymore. Though over text isn't the best.  
> Look at that, new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New people! yay! wait... i gotta write more tags now...  
> Please enjoy this and give me feedback. Writing a stutter is hard and no bueno.  
> Title: Haunt Me(x3) by Teen Suicide

A short time after Seth had left the house, their mother had returned home. “Roman! Seth! Come downstairs!” it’d been about three days and the first thing she does is want to see her disappointments. Good choice,” Seth left!” he yelled back while descending into the living room. “Where’d he go?” 

“Becky’s.” good thing she liked Becky, the last time...didn’t go so well for Seth’s relationship.”well, that's alright. I only needed to talk to you.” oh now she wanted to talk.

“I’ve noticed that you only hang around older boys, and so I felt responsible to change that.” 

“Wait, what's wrong with my friends? They’re really nice, and, hey! Braun’s my age.” his mother nodded her head at the Braun comment, “he is, but he’s the only one. I know your other friends are nice, but you can’t only be around them. They're going to move on at some point.” she, somehow, was right about that. They needed to move on, and it was visible. “Okay. so, what’d we gotta do about it then.”

“You know my friend Michelle. Well, her son is going to a camp, and it’s for uhm 'outcast’ kids. They’re really nice there, and I know one of the counselors.” outcast, nice. “Are you saying I should go?” 

“Yes, it’s tomorrow morning, so I'm thinking you go get.” she thought for a moment, “three outfits? And make them woodsy-able.” that wasn't even a word, but not caring to argue with her, Roman began to turn away. “Wait, ma?”

“Yes?” 

“My one friend has a birthday tomorrow, can I send him something?” he had turned back to his mother now, “sure, just not too much.” he had shouted a small ‘thanks’ while running up the stairs to his room. He didn’t really need to ask to buy a present, since he already got one.

Of course it was a videogame, DeadRising, to be exact. How was he going to get to him though? He had no time to send it, nor take it himself. Jey. that reliable cousin.

**Jey!**

**What do you want, bitchboy?**

**Mi mom said i gotta go to some camp, so can you give Xavier the gift i got him?**

**You won't be there!? Shit! You were my only form of entertainment**

**Dude, thats incest.**

**I DIDN'T MEAN THAT**

**I MEANT THAT YOU'RE FUN**

**JESUS NOT THAT**

**I know, so, where should I leave the gift?**

**Oh yea, that. Put it behind the red flower pot on your porch.**

**Got it. Tell Xavier i love him.**

**Always knew you were gay.**

**Just not that Xavier was a pedo.**

**I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY**

**AHHH PLEASE NOOOO**

**HE’S LIKE AN OLDER BROTHER**

**ST oooopppp**

**LMAOOOOO LSFNKDNVHFN**

**Hurb moment**

**Dude, never say bruh backwards again. You’re so old…**

**Have fun! Bye bye!!**

**Text me on your way to camp tho.**

**I'm not ready to be bored for too long.**

**Gotcha. And tell Jimmy to not get Naomi pregnant**

**I know for a fact he won't pay child support**

**HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**IM TELLING HIM YOU SAID THAT**

**BRUHHHHHH**

**IM DEAD-**

**Hey, don't tell him**

**He’ll yell at me for making that joke**

**Actually**

**Tell him**

**You're too funny lil man**

**Go to bed**

**Its 12 and thats too late for a baby like you**

**Yeah, whatever**

Jey was one of the most reliable people he knew. Also one of the only people he knew from his actual family, other than Jimmy. He should get rest though, who knows how long the ride will be. 

____________________

The next morning had come along fast, and before he knew it, he was sitting in the passenger seat of his mom's car.they were on the way to camp, of course, and his mom was listening to System Of A Down. not caring for that type of music, he had earbuds in, playing mostly Joji. 

To his luck, Jey actually wanted to text him, not that he wouldn't. They were currently taking about dumb people online.

**Okay, but agree with me that the paul brothers get a big no**

**Of course!**

**But i'm saying, pretending to be a cop online isn't the best**

**Dude, i fucking hate Patty Mayo**

**And why do people support keemstar?**

**He is a horrible person**

**Duh! Okay, but beside all those dumbasses.**

**Did you give Xav my gift**

**Yeah, he loved it**

**But he loves every game**

**E’s about to fall on his ass and i wanna record it**

**Aight, seeya later**

Well now what was he going to do? He’d been texting Jey this whole time. Everyone was doing something. Well except-

**Hey, Roman, I gotta tell you something.**

**Oh, shit. Whatsup?**

**So, this has been pending for a while, but, we never really told you. To say it straight up, Becky and I are moving to California. It’ll be closer to college, and easier for both of us to get a job. I know you don’t care about Becky, but you care about me, right? So i’m telling you now, we might not visit again because of the border stuff. Sorry it wasn't a proper sendoff, but we can still text. Bye dude.**

**Roman?**

**You good?**

**Uh, yeah. Just, processing.**

**I hope you guys stay safe.**

**I love you bro**

**_-not sent_ **

He wasn’t mad, not sad, well, he had no idea what he was feeling. Nothing towards his brother, and nothing bad. Nor happy, but almost a scared feeling. _What the fuck am i saying._ Gibberish, that's all. Maybe he just needed to sleep……

“Roman! We’re here.” awh fuck, how long had he slept? “Sorry.” he looked out the window before exiting the car, the place was heavily wooded and the trees very tall. It was peaceful, and calm. “Where are we going?” he turned to his mom, “you're goin just up those stairs, and I'll see you in a week.”

“Right.” He left the car, and followed his mother's direction until he was greeted by a slightly taller man. “Hey there kiddo, names Hunter.” a raspy voice, they shook hands, “r-roman.” oh now the stutter acts up? Great, “no need to be scared.”

“O-oh i'm no-ot. It’s a-a medic-cal thing-g.'' Hunter nodded and patted his shoulder, “I got it. Sucks, but uh, anyway. We’re still waiting for some others, so you can just go in there.” roman’s never walked so fast in his life, he just had to get away from that situation. 

Entering the, what was it? A dining hall? Sure. inside were about six other kids. Two girl twins, a girl he knew from school Mandy, some kid with a bible. Note to self, avoid him. The others had nothing noticeable about them.

He had reached the furthest table from the entrance and pulled out his phone, to see there was no service. “Delightful”, he muttered tohimself. He began reading the etches on the table, most were dumb hearts with innitals. The typical ‘fuck you’, and some other profanity mixed in. when doing nothing, it felt like 10 minutes passed, it’d only been 2. Then three people walked into the room, which he hadn’t cared much about. Until they sat with him.

A blonde, jersey shore, type girl stuck her hand out, “i’m Carmella.” not being an ass, he shook her hand and spoke quietly, “R-Roman.” shit. Fuck. shitty ass stutter. This always messed shit up with people. “Nice to meet you there Roman.” haleluya, praise jesus, god is real, holy fuck she didn’t agknowledge it.

He cleared his throat slightly, “you a-as well.” that stutter got Carmella to tilt her head a bit. “You good there man? Trust me Aelister ain't gonna stab you.” she was referring to the man sitting next to him. He was about Roman’s same height, and had a mohawk cut with long hair. 

“O-oh thats-s not the pro-oblem. I-i got so-ome medic-ca-cal shit-t.” he looked over at the Aleister dude, making sure he actually wasn't gonna stab him. “Oh hon. That’s shitty. Sorry.” he looked back at Carmella, “don’t-t be sor-ry,” he took a deep breath, “can;t do any-ything-g about it-t.” 

“Mella? You gonna show us to your little friend.” the other girl spoke uo, she had black hair and seemed really nice. He didn’t know why though. “Oh! Sonya, meet Roman.” he shook sonya’s hand, “h-hi.” 

Sonya just smiled back at him, and looked back over to where Mandy was sitting. “Hey, Aleister. You finna talk to my new friend?” roman glanced at the man, “s ok-kay, i-i’d wanna do t-the sa-ame.” he felt Aleister pat his leg in a thanking way. Carmella huffed, “whatever, more talkin’ for me.” 

For the next couple of minutes he listened to Carmella talk about her traveling, and people in her school. All while more people entered the room, Aleister was drumming a song he vaguely recognized with his fingers on the table, and Sonya kept glancing at Mandy with a smile.

After about five more kids, Hunter stepped onto a small platform. “Hello! This mic working? O-oh it is? Alright. So, you're all here for being somewhat of ‘outcasts’ he liked Hunter's voice, “which isn’t a bad thing, but your parents thought it was. Now you’re here to reconnect with kids your age, and we’re here to help.” small mutters of words from other tables. “You’ll be split into groups by table, and some might be moved around. Those groups will be given a map to find their respective campsite. Your group counselor will be waiting there for you.”

Once Hunter had finished, people began talking amongst each other. Especially Carmella, “hear that Romie, we’re in a group together. And Sonya, and Aleister!” roman slightly rolled his eyes, “i-im extat-tic.” his enthusiasm got a shifted chuckle form Aleister, so he had a sarcastic humor? _Easy to get to, keep that noted for later I guess._

“Mel, we’re four people. Might have to be with another table.” sonya pitched in, which was dead right. They were paired with the next table over, with three other girls. The group had the furthest camp, so their walk was long. Of course, Carmella wanted to lead, but one of the three girls wanted too as well. Liv? Was that it? He thought so.

“Agh, Roman, you're smart. Be the leader.” his head shot up in confusion, “what-t?” carmella rolled her eyes, “here’s the map.” she shoved the map into his hands, then stood next to him. He glanced around, everyone seemed to agree with Carmella, though Aleister was laughing. He smirked and rolled his eyes at Aleister, then held the map up to see it.

Without speaking, he made a left turn and began walking. Soon enough the group came upon a dirt path, they continued north until a green tent was visible. “Yes! Thank you Roman!” carmella jumped, in excitement. “Th-thanks.” he whispered to himself, though it looked like Sonya heard him.

Once they were all in the camp, a country bum lookin dude popped out of one of the tents. “Hey. Sup! I'm your camp counselor, or whatever that means. I’m Shawn, nice to meetcha!” maybe country, but without the bum. 

After meeting their counselor, he left, which meant they all were alone. And when alone with Carmella, she talks. Alot. “oh my fucking god! Shut up already. Please'' one of the three girls spoke up, he thinks it was Liv. “excuse me?” oh fuck, here goes a fight.

“Babe, don’t fight.” the taller of the three spoke, Sarah, she had some wicked dreads. Wait a minute, babe? Oh they datin? Cute couple. “Yeah. yeah, sorry. I’m goin to bed.”roman pulled out his phone, holy balls, it was 12:30 am.

Sarah and Ruby went with liv into their own tent, leaving two others amongst the four. “Sorry, but i aint sleepin with Aleister.” carmella spoke up after a bit. “You can bunk with me ms.Money. I dont wanna see you get roundhouse kicked. Yet.” She was funny too? Sonya’s got some tricks. 

Wait a fucking minute. That means he’s gotta sleep in a tent with mr.Silence. He’ll admit Aleister’s hot, but the creepy hot. Like how sometimes people fall in love with their kidnapper. Just with someone who's actually hot, and doesn’t beat you to death. Did that make sense?

“I’m done talking too much. Goodnight y'all.” there went Mella, and it seemed like Aleister was drifting a bit. “Dude, you’re half asleep. Go to bed.'' Sonya shook Aleister, and he groggily got up and went into their tent.

“Of course the smart ones are left.'' Sonya chuckled to herself, “y-yeah. Nev-ver ha-ad a t-t-tendency to fa-all asle-eep early.'' Sonya looked over to him with concern. “Dude, that’s a lot of stuttering. You gotta get that checked or something. Kinda cute though.”

He laughed, “c-cute, sur-re.'' Sonya's eyes widened, “oh, I didn't mean it like that. Never had. I’m gay.” mic drop, but not that surprising. “I-is that why-y you we-ere stari-ing a-at Mandy?” 

“Beautiful name too. Damn, uh. Yeah” she scratched the back of her head, '' I shouldn't though, probably straight.” roman smiled, “n-nope. She’s b-bi. Goe-es to m-my scho-ol.” Sonya walked over and ruffled his hair, “thanks man. Now I gotta do something about it. But for now, i'm going to bed. Goodnight.” 

Sonya entered her tent. Did he just make a friend? Probably not. She’ll leave in a week. Before getting up, he looked around. Noticing that the two dudes have the smallest tent. “Fuckin class right there. Oh now i’m talking to myself. God, I need to sleep.” 

He got up and started to put out the fire, once it was out he went to his tent. Inside was Aleister on his phone, “o-oh sor-ry.” he quietly sat down on his sleeping bag. “It’s okay.” he speaks! Why is every dude's voice so nice. What the fuck. “A-alright. S-sorry.”

Aleister paused whatever he was doing and looked up at roman. “Stop apologizing. It’s not cute.” roman laughed, “t-that was-sn’t mean-nt to b-be cut-te. Fuck.” Aleister closed his phone and laid down, “I know. Just, whatever.”

Roman sat there for a moment, then ultimately decided to sleep as well. The two lie down in silence until slowly falling asleep. It was so cold that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading!!!!!!! I've loved writing this so far. The next chapter will be pretty fun too!!!  
> Have a lovely day!!!  
> also this chapter had some weird texting humor from jey, sorry bout that.


	4. The Reeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still in the forest, isn't that fun.  
> Other fun things include: A demon, and conflicted sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read it if you want, or not. i dont really control you.  
> if you do read it, then tell me if i did something wrong cause i probably wont know unless someone tells me.  
> Title: The Reeling by Passion Pit

That morning wasn’t as cold as the previous night. Though why, became clear quickly. As both Roman and Aleister woke up, they realised that they must’ve pulled together during the night. Woken up with their legs entangled, and Aleisters arms around Roman’s body.

“A-ah shit!” Roman slightly pushed away in his tired state. “What the fuck? Aww hell no.” Aleister pushed away more until they were further than arm's length. “I-i’m sorry dude. J-just forg-get that. I’m s-straight.” _I think._

“Yeah. uhhh, i’ll do that.” Aleister exited the tent. And Roman let out a huge sigh.things like that did not happen by accident. All that could've been is that they were facing each other. But they weren't, they were basically cuddling. Ew what the fuck. Nah this shit aint real.

Forget it, it’s all over. Nothing. Happened. 

“Nuh huh! I know she stole my damn hair tie!”carmella, probably his least favorite thing to wake up to. “Oh i did not!” theres Liv, “shut the fuck up both of you. Carmella, your hair tie is on your wrist.” Was that Ruby? Wait was that her name? Liv, Sarah, and Ruby. yeah. They’re such a riot.

“Good morning campers, your breakfast will be served in the second dining hall. Follow your maps to find it. Sit with your group counselor once you get there.” if they make him lead- “Roman you’re leading.” of course.

He put his hair into a neater bun and exited the tent. Carmella immediately dragged him along the path, and they began walking. “Hey, Roman, was it? Could I try leading?” he turned his head to see Ruby looking slightly up at him. “Y-yeah.” one fucking word and he still messes it up.

He hands the map to Ruby and she smiles. Along the way, he slowly fell further to the back of the group. Sonya closest in front of him, yet she seemed miles away at the moment. _Fuck its cold._ He checked his phone, it was 97 degrees. Why so cold?

_Don't worry, we won’t bite._

Who? What the fuck? Alright, that's it. He sped up his pace until he was shortly behind Sonya. Feeling more comfortable around other people.

_Do not run._

_We’ll be fun._

_All family._

_We are one._

_Join us._

“Sonya, you hear-” she wasn't there. Nobody was, just, darkness. Comforting, in a way. Like a warm fireplace, just welcoming you into a nice home. No no no no no! What are you doing! It’s creepy as fuck Roman! Keep walking away.

Walk...walk...walk...hand. A hand. On his shoulder, leading up to. “Roman, you good?” sonya. Thank fuck. “I-i’m okay. Bl-blank-ked out.'' Sonya shook her head and grabbed Roman’s wrist. “You’re staying with me.” He wanted to thank her, but no words came out. His mind went blank, just like that nice place before.

Before anything else happened, the group reached the dining hall. “Roman! Sit next to me.” carmella seemed to take a liking to him. He didn’t know why, nothing was special about him. “Yea-ah.” the fucking stutter, holy shit.

Carmella ripped him from Sonya, and they went to where Shawn was standing. “You seem excited. I like it.'' He wanted to say no, but decided to forget the inconvenience. Carmella sat him down, then sat next to him. Aleister sat across from him with Sonya in front of Carmella. Liv sat on the other side of roman, and Sarah and Ruby in front of her.

They were the second group to enter, after Mandy’s group. Sonya was almost staring holes into Mandy’s head. “Who’s your little girl, Sonya?'' Mella just had to enter, didn’t she. “huh? it’s nobody. Though i could ask the same about your infatuation with Roman.” he coughed in embarrassment, not thinking of that possibility.

“Oh honey, i don’t like him. I’ve got a lil boo for myself anyway. My parents don’t like him at all. Which is really annoying-” he tuned out her voice, and rested his head in his hand. He saw Sonya, too, begin to drift and look at Mandy again.

He pulled out his phone and typed something in his notes app. He handed the phone to Sonya, “h-here. Thi-is might-t hel-lp.” Sonya smiled and put it in her phone, Mandy’s number. He knew being friends with Braun would do something. He had everyone’s number, probably given to him in fear.

She couldn’t do anything with the number, no connection out here. But it might help. 

Once all groups had entered, their leaders had to give them the agenda for the day. Shawn spoke, “lucky for all of us, our first day is nothing too hard. All we’re gonna do is go to the lake, and have fun. Though for the next five days, you’ll be doing different things. Kind of like rotating through each group.once you’re dismissed, follow the map to the west dock. Next to the Cscoop path.” Sarah pulled out the map, “got it.”

“Alrighty, well. I’m not really needed, so any questions?” carmella shifted to face Shawn, “yeah, do we need to bring anything?” Shawn thought for a moment, “well, if you brought a swimsuit, you can get it. Otherwise, not really.” then he left.

“I don't need a suit. Anyone else?” she looked around, “no, I didn't bring one.” Liv said. Sarah shrugged, “I have one, but don’t really need it. Ruby? “ She raised her head, “don’t got one.” Aleister picked at his cuticles, “nope.” sonya huffed, “I'll be okay.”

Roman just nodded when Carmella looked at him. “Then we’ll just go straight there.” thank fuck, he didn’t want to go dark again. That shit wasn’t fun, at all.

____________________

The breese off of the lake was nice, calming. What wasn’t? Carmella yelling at Liv for splashing her. They were so annoying, and just me yesterday. “You’re up here all alone.” he saw Aleister approaching him, “y-yeah, bet-ter than-n get-ting pushed u-unde-erwater by tho-ose asses.” Aleister sat next to him, “roman, are you sure that stutter isn’t that bad?”

He looked away, “c-can’t do any-ything. Oth-ther than-n be n-near me-” he took a deep breath,” near me e-enough so i-i do-on’t do i-it.” aleister sighed, “so for you to not stutter near me, you have to trust me and be familiar with me around?” Roman rolled his eyes,”y-yup.”

“G-good for y-you, we-we’re onl-ly her f-f-for f-four mo-ore days-s.'' Aleister laid down, “i’ll just have to be around you alot then. Wanna let you trust me.” Roman looked at him, to see a genuine smile on his face. Creepy, he was being nice. He hummed for a response.

“Do you know the story of the Wyatt Family?” he raised an eyebrow,”n-no.'' Aleister grabbed his arm and pulled him down to lie next to him. “I’ll tell you. It was in these woods. A family of four boys and one girl. It is said that they all possess parts of a black heart, and only a pure one is to battle them. The only ones to survive were the sister, and the pure hearted being. The being’s pain never ended, and was passed down from generation to generation. Making fathers leave the family out of fear, of their own child.” 

Roman shifted onto his side. “It is said now, that sister Abigail roams the earth searching for a new family. To finally end the pure bloodline. Nobody knows how to stop the cycle, just that the sister’s life is connected to the pure heart.” Aleister was facing him now, “these woods are haunted Roman, be safe.”

“You two done flirting?” sonya! Did she see all of that? It meant nothing. “W-wern’t-t flir-rting.” aleister got up and helped roman up. “Sure, now are you gonna join us or not?” he begins to think, but is interrupted by a large lightning bolt. 

“That's it! Let's go to the dining hall to dry off guys!” Shawn started to walk back,followed by Liv, and Ruby. Sarah ran shortly after them. “G-guess i’m n-not swim-ming.” he tried to make a joke, though the only laughable thing was the stutter. Yet Sonya still laughs, probably out of pity.

The four of them had made it to the dining hall, shortly before it began pouring outside. The other groups were in the hall, and it seemed like they were all staring at Carmella, Aleister, Sonya, and him as they entered. They all realised it was because the four were soaking wet.

Great time to wear a fucking white shirt, damnit. “We have towels, here.” Hunter handed them each one, shitty towels, but did the job. “F-fuckin’ dam-mnit.” His hair was soaked, and it takes thirty minutes to dry it. That's with a hairdryer.

The four sat at a table near the back of the complex, and Hunter stepped on the platform to speak. “You’ll all spend the night here, and our staff will retrieve your belongings in the morning. It gets pretty cold, so huddle close!”

“Gr-reat.” now they had to stay there, with each other. Probably do dumb shit like bond. He didn’t like people, or at least bonding with them. “Oh! You guys wanna play a game. Maybe, uhh, would you rather?” carmella, that sounded so dumb.

“Nothin’ else to do. So whatever.” Aleister agrees, and it looks like Sonya wants to play too. “S-sure.” he didn’t want to be rude, but also didn’t feel like asking them about things in a fifty eight syllabled stutter. If that was even a thing, with him, it was. 

They played that game for about two hours until most people had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake others up, they too laid to sleep. He fell asleep sitting up against the wall. Too tired to oppose someone resting his head against their shoulder. The person put their arm around his waist, and their head resting against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the easiest chapter to write lmao.  
> I love all of you, and wish you a happy rest of your reading.  
> 


	5. No, The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just people talking to each other the entire time. not much else to it.  
> title: no, the moon by Teen Suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kinda a filler chapter  
> enjoy it i guess  
> idk anymore, my shit's kinda wack

_ White walls _

_ White ceiling _

_ White white white _

_ Color drained from people _

_ Staring at his clothes _

_ Color _

_ Safe _

He woke up, thankfully. That shit looked like those backrooms creepypasta. Just a hallway with no color, people with white clothes. They looked so cold, like, sad.the color from his clothes seemed so vibrant, only being jeans and a grey t-shirt. There was more color at the end of the hallway, another kid. Who? He had no idea.

Somehow, he didn’t yell when he saw who he fell asleep on the night before. Though yelling would probably wake up the entire place, and he didn’t feel like being beat up. Aleister wasn’t gay, right? If he was then Roman feels like a bitch for leading him on. He also feels really tired for that dream. 

White….. What the fuck could that mean. “I can literally hear you thinking. Go to sleep.” Aleister's raspy whisper shook him a bit, though comforted him knowing someone else was awake. Instead of falling asleep normally, he put his head back on Aleisters shoulder. It was better than a damn wall.

He woke up at a more reasonable time, he didn’t know what time exactly, but it was light outside and other people were awake. One of those people was Carmella, “oohhh, look at lil’ Romie gettin jiggy with big Al.” what the fuck? Romie was okay, but big Al? That's just weird.

“O-oh lik-ke you-u-ve never d-done somet-thing like this bef-fore.” carmella crossed her arms, “yeah, i have. But had the courage to ask them out.” ask out? He’d never do that, nope. He’s straight, he hopes he is. 

“Campers!” one of the counselors yelled, a few grumbles in return. “Our staff had gone and gotten your things! Because of the rain your parents have been contacted, and you’ll all go home!” some kids said yay in response, others said nothing. 

Both Roman and Carmella looked at eachother, “y-you kno-ow wha-at. I’ll m-miss yo-ou.” Carmella shook her head, “I'll miss you too, but this doesn’t have to be the last time we meet.” that was true, they were all almost adults.. 

“I’d love to see you all again. Hey, what school’s you go to?” they never thought of that, guess school didn’t cross people’s mind during the summer. “I’m over at hampton.'' Sonya wasn’t too far away. “Live in fucking Reserve.” that was actually very close to Roman,”i-i go to S-shal-ler.” where all the people go who aren't going to have a future.” ah, at least you guys have an alright education, I gotta go to Ninth-Ward.” that place was a bit run-down.

The rest of the groups had gotten louder, as they all became more awake. Throughout the next, hour-ish, the staff had brought back their bags. Thankfully it didn’t take long, since there were not many kids there. As soon as Carmella got her stuff, she got out her phone and added Sonya, Aleister, and Roman’s numbers’.

“I’m gonna blow up your phone with snapchats of my dogs, and videos on Instagram. Might send you a TikTok every once in awhile.'' Aleister rolled his eyes and scoffed,”I despise that app. Fucking, RenEgaAAaadE. Swear on my life if you send me one of a skinny white bitch dancing, you’re blocked.” he laughed, guess the emo didn’t want the man of the slaughter in his camera roll.

Roman sighed for a moment, this was nice. he had found people his age, and they didn’t make fun of his stupid stutter. They didn’t care if he was weird, and didn’t like talking to people he hasn’t met. Unless they talk first, or they have something in common. They didn’t question the long hair, or the sparced breathing. Or the erratic bursts in happiness. Or how he wasn’t really smiling much.

These are nice people. They’re like a group of different faces and personalities, all clashed into one place. The place that is, being his friend. That’s what a family is, or, is supposed to be. He thinks it was, at least some parts of that. 

He turned his head to the side, and saw Hunter on the platform again, “alright! Since all your belongings have been returned, we’ve notified your guardians and they’ll be here shortly!” as much as he liked being out here, he’d rather be home. Also spending time with his cousins, who leave the next day.

Nope, not the time to get sad. That’s a thing for later. “Hey guys, I'm thinking we meet up on Friday?” Sonya pat her shoulder, “I've got a softball game, sorry.” i think that’s my parents' anniversary, and I can't go anywhere.'' Aleister, still being nice for him seems weird. “I've got-t a party, but i-i can as-sk if you c-can go.” 

“Really? Oh my god I'd love to go. Do I have to dress up? Wait! You. going to a party?” she asks alot of questions, “not a g-giant on-ne, it’s-s my friend’s frien-nd’s birth-thday.” he tilted his head at her, as if that helped make sense of what he said.

“Oh cool, so you’ll text me more details?” he smiled and nodded, at least he had another friend there. Yes, Ron, Dolph, Xavier, E, and Kofi were going to be there, but they had other people to talk to. Those people were probably more interesting than him.

After a while, most people had been picked up, except Sonya, himself, and Mandy. Him and Mandy lived close to each other, and Sonya lived the furthest from the camp. He watched the two interact with each other, it was amazing how confident Sonya was, considering she was talking to her crush. He fucking wished he could do that, though he never actually fully had a crush. 

His mom’s car finally pulled into the parking lot, he said goodbye to the two girls and got in the car. They drove off and his mom asked the usual questions, “how was it? He didn’t feel like talking, “good.” she got the message after a while and stopped. As soon as they exited the forest, his phone went off.

**Roman! I gotta see you tomorrow before we leave!**

**Oh, alright**

**What’s wrong?**

**Oh nothing’s wrong**

**I just wanted to talk to you**

Classic Jey, impulsive with every step. More texts came through.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DEADRISING**

**I LOVE IT**

**Lmao, you're welcome. I knew you wanted it, so**

**How’d the party go?**

**Good, a lot of fun.**

**Missed you tho**

**Are you gonna be at the one on friday?**

**Yessir!**

**Don’t know what i'm gonna do there though**

**You wanna play videogames with me?**

**Yeah**

**Oh, i might bring a friend i met**

**Her name’s Carmella**

**Gotta ask Dolph first tho**

**Ooh yeah, she can play too**

Guess he should ask now anyway.

**Dolph, i met a friend and they wanted to hangout with me**

**Can they come to the party? It’s okay if you say no**

**I guess so,if you trust them**

**You’ve gotta get her to the party somehow tho**

He would leave decorating early, and walk her there. Easy enough since the party was in Hampton. It would be at night, but it's whatever. 

The rest of the car ride had nothing special happen, and once home he got a text from Jey saying he’d be there at three the next day. Roman opened his window, and laid on his bed scrolling through Twitter.

____________________

It was two in the fucking morning, and he woke up. At two… am. “Dumb fucking brain. Can’t sleep for shit.” he whispered, even though the only other person in the house was downstairs. He must’ve fallen asleep on his phone, because it wasn’t plugged in. Roman got up and stretched, then regretted it since he never shut the window. He didn’t shut it then though, left it open without reason to do so. 

Usually once awake, he’d never fall back asleep until the next night. It was the same in this moment, just sitting in a chair staring at the small forest behind his house. Boredom overtook him and he got up, grabbed and put on a sweatshirt, his phone, and began climbing down onto a platform, then to the ground. 

He didn’t know where to go, but away seemed nice so he went there. Upon entering the forest, it became quieter, and much more peaceful. Peaceful until he reached a point where the road blow was audible. That part wasn’t nice at all, but not annoying enough. It was also really early, so nobody was driving alot. 

Roman explored the area for what must’ve been a couple of hours, because he exited the forest when the sun was rising. The day wasn’t going to be exciting, so once inside he flopped down onto his bed. Again forgetting to shut his window, he somehow fell back asleep.

No alarm woke him up, unless a large thud was an alarm. Then Jey was his alarm that afternoon, because the sound of his cousin falling into his room awoke him. Roman tiredley rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, “shit. F-fell asleep for awhil-le.” 

Jey jokingly brushed off his knees, “yeah, thanks for the open window though.” roman smiled, and began to sit up. Jey sat down in the chair next to the window as Roman stretched. “So, i’m gonna be gone in a couple hours. Shit, dude, you’re the only thing i’m gonna miss.” roman sighed, “yeah.”

“B-but we can st-till talk. Just, not face to face.” jey shrugged, “i don’t wanna get sad. Let's talk about something else. Like, uhm….. Hey? Have you gotten a girlfriend yet?” roman rolled his eyes, “could s-say the same t-to you. And n-no.” jey smiled, “yeah, but i know someone back in Florida that i wanna try. Are you even interested in people?” 

“Not y-yet. Can we talk a-about things t-that ar-re actually interes-sting?” jey raised an eyebrow, “so you aren’t interesting?” roman nodded, “yup.” their sparse conversation had seemed so awkward. Mostly because of the circumstances, and how in three hours one of them wouldn’t be there anymore. “Hey ro?” roman looked back to Jey, “Jimmy told me to tell you to look out for Naomi. Make sure nobody gets her.” roman chuckles, “i-i can’t cont-trol her, but i-i’ll try.” 

It hadn’t hit his brain correctly that his best friend since they were three was leaving. He basically just lost his best friend, and even though they would talk online, it wasn’t the same. Once it became late, he squeezed the life out of Jey in a hug. At the moment it felt right, and the best thing to do with all available. 

As soon as the window was shut, he sat on his bed. And cried. Nothing more or less than that. Just tears and emotion leaving his eyes. It wasn’t a normal thing he did often. The day was over, and he slept. Nothing else important to explain. Nothing had happened that day, nothing to explain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readin bby, I fuck up my sleep schedule to do this.  
> i think i'm gonna stop 'promoting' my Tumblr here though, people don't care lmao.  
> I love you all, have an amazing day, night, and rest of your life.


	6. Will He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's just shopping, boring I know, he meets Bobby. Is that fun?
> 
> Title: Will He by Joji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is really short, and is total shit, but the next one is really good. I hope you think this is okay though. might fuck around and *hits the woah* Give up on this book.  
> I'm joking, maybe.

Before he really knew it, through the tears and silent curses, four days had passed. Small texts were made between himself and his distant family, but nothing of true importance. He must’ve forgotten what day it actually was, because he walked into his room to see R-Truth sitting on his bed. “Oh shit. H-hi.'' Truth turns his head and laughs, “hey! We were supposed to go shopping for the party.”

“Oh fuck, I completley f-forgot.” he’d lost track of time, and didn’t know that was tomorrow. “That's okay, i was gonna climb up your window anyway.” roman shook his head and slipped on a hoodie. Somehow Ron convinced him to go out the window instead, and took him to the park. 

“S-so where are we going, t-to get the stuff?” he turned his head towards Ron’s direction, “I think Bobby said party city.'' Who was Bobby? Oh, Dolph’s friend. He gave a hum in response, not needing to indulge further. “I don’t know if bobby will like you.” Roman tilted his head, “what’d ya mean?” Ron, sat on a bench table, crossed his arms, “he has a past of bullying.” Roman nodded and sat next to Ron, knowing fully that Bobby was going to ridicule his stutter. It wasn’t the first time that would happen, but at least he could prepare for it. 

Once Dolph’s car pulled up, Roman made a mental note to keep talking to a minimum. At least, speaking to Bobby, it was easy talking to the other two, but still noticeable in his voice. “Sup, i’m bobby.” a hand reached out in front of him, “Roman-n.” shit. Bobby raised an eyebrow at the small miss-step in language, but decided to hold his words. As soon as Bobby turned around, Roman let out an inward sigh. This was going to be a long day, and too much for his brain all at once. 

Throughout the ride, Dolph spoke about a rude customer at his job. Roman never noticed the weird glances in the rearview mirror given by Bobby. Ron was all too closely content with whoever was texting him. They did decide to enter a run-down Party City, and were each given a list by Dolph. He had to get things for the large backyard greenhouse. No theme was given, so he had free range on anything that looked good. 

“Roman, was it? Uhm, whad’ya got to decorate?” bobby asked, and knowing his stutter would come out, he took a deep breath, “t-the green-house.” that wasn't too bad, but by the look on Bobby’s face, he definitely noticed it. Bobby hummed, “i’ve got the top floor.'' Then he walked away, still very creepy, but at least he was gone.

The aisle he was in had mostly streamers and some hats, this place was more for a little kid, but it wasn’t his idea to go here. “So what's with your little stutter?” bobby had shocked him, so he whipped his head around, “i-it’s medi-dical.” bobby smiled to the side, “but it’s freaky. You know you're not being cute. Just stop. I hate it” same boat bitch, “s-sorry.” bobby scoffed and left him alone, for now.

It hadn’t taken too long for them to get whatever was needed, and they got out in about ten minutes. “You guys hungry?” dolph, it was only five, and no he wasn’t hungry. “Sure, I could eat.” guess Bobby was though, Ron seemed to agree. Out of ‘friendship’ he shrugged in agreement.

Dolph decided on some pizza, but wasn't too happy about eating inside the place. So he sent the three to his car, where they waited for his return. It seemed that Bobby didn’t really like Roman, which was fine since they just met. Though it seemed like he didn’t like Roman because of his stutter. Not a personality thing, just a physical condition that he hadn’t been able to control. Roman didn’t blame him for it though, it was a very annoying thing. Somehow Ron started talking about people in his highschool, “some kid i’ve never met before just called me the n-word as soon as i met him. He wasn't black.” huh, must’ve been a melanin king then.

That was a joke, a bad one too. Easier to call him Lil Huddy, Mattia, maybe someone like Keemstar. Those jokes were dryer than the Sahara desert,that was also a dry joke. Damn, he just wasn’t a comedian. Better stick to his future career, a stripper. That was also a joke, and guess what, not a good one either. Why was this a topic of conversation? Oh it wasn’t, because he hadn’t been speaking out loud this entire time. What fun, left brain talkin’ to the right one.

“Holy shit, people are dumb.” Dolph had returned with a plain pizza,”they tried to give me fifty other things I never asked for.” That's what people do. “That’s called marketing, dude.” he was called R-Truth for a reason, and Roman wasn’t a funny guy for a reason. “Really bad marketing though, and it was all in broken english. So it was like I was on an acid trip the entire time.” he did acid, well, wasn’t a surprise really.

“You got some weird comparisons dude, whatever, where we goin’ now?” Bobby had a really good way of changing the subject. Dolph had started the car, “can we go to Romans? I’m bored of my place.”oh, “y-yeah. Nobody’s hom-me.” his mom had left earlier in the day, and wouldn’t be back until saturday. Was it weird that she left for multiple days at a time? Not to him, but in general. Where did she go anyway? He souldn’t intrude in that, it was her life, not his. “Oh lit, let's go then.” why was Ron excited, he’s been at Romans house too many times before. 

They reached his house in reasonable time, and all found a spot on his couch in his room. “Nice place.” bobby’s tone made it sound like an insult, but he couldn’t tell. “Thank-nks.” Dolph got up and turned on the tv, deciding to watch some old sitcom rerun. “So, uh, you got things to do here?” Dolph hadn’t been to his house before, so that question made sense. “Fuck yeah he does. Wanna play Call Of Duty?” 

Thankfully Truth made sure he didn’t have to talk. “Yeah. you got Zombies?” he had them all, “y-yup.” Roman wasn’t in the mood to play with them at the moment, so he decided to lay on his bed. It was hard to ignore their yelling, though. 

It soon, also, became hard to ignore the sun setting. The other three couldn’t ignore it either, especially Bobby. After they died at, about, round eleven, Bobby got up, “hey, uh, s’ gettin’ late. Imma go home, but I don’t think ya gotta drive me, cause I live like two minutes away.” huh, did everyone live close? Well, small town, so that made sense. “Ok, yeah. Don’t die.” Dolph shook off the fact that Bobby was leaving, and bit into his pizza.

“See y’all tomorrow.” Dammit he forgot the party was tomorrow too. Who even was the party for? He’d never met the person, yet was setting it up for him. Or her, but more likley a dude since Dolph tries to fuck every female that shows intrest. “Rome, it's like- what? Eight now. I don't feel like driving right now. Can i sleep here?” That was a weird question, but it was Truth, he couldn’t say no. ``s-sure, no reas-son no-not to.”

“Awh really? Fuck yeah man.” he made a motion like he just won some race. “Wait, I don't wanna be left out.” uh, so he wanted to stay too? “Uh ye-eah. W-why n-no-ot.” this was so stupid, the two were old enough to be parents. Yet here they were asking to sleepover like some teens. Well… he was a teen, but still, he wasn’t the one asking. Was this weird? Two adults asking to sleep at a sixteen-year-old’s place. With Ron it wasn’t, since the two had been friends for so long. Dolph? He had a small reputation for things. Nothing with underage people, but a getting into peoples’ pants reputation. If that made more sense.

He soon went back to scrolling through social media, until his eyes felt heavy. It was almost like he forgot the other two were there, because he fell asleep while they were still playing games. This summer seemed to be one where he fell asleep in hoodies and jeans alot. He tried staying awake, and through heavy eyes could see the tv being turned off. After that, he felt what must’ve been the other two, get into his bed. Which wasn’t creepy, since they had no guest room, and his mom’s room was always locked. Seth’s room was open, but neither of them knew he had left. So no, this was not at all creepy. Just a couple of dudes being dudes, bros being guys, homies being a little homo. Wait, not that last one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dose of seratonin: You matter in this world and are amazing, wonderful, beautiful people.  
> have a good day y'all


	7. What The Hell Am I (Thinking Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time, woohoo. Shit kinda hits the fan, but also not really.
> 
> Title: well, I don't really know who the artist is, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme feedback, i need mental validation lmao. Jk. Uhm, I love you.

The next morning wasn’t too weird, until he felt two people next to him. Then he panicked, because being the first one awake is weird. Maybe it was just hi- was an arm around his waist? Who’s!? Why was that a thing? No sir! Ok.. it couldn’t be Ron’s because he fell asleep in front of Roman. So Dolph was spooning him, and he was the little spoon? No bitch this ain’t finna happen. He was not a lit- Dolph’s arm just got tighter. Please. Stop. this is so creepy. Maybe going back to sleep will help? Since it was still dark out, he could fall back asleep more normally than usual. The arm was still in the back of Roman’s mind, just laying across his abdomen rising and falling with every breath. 

The two older men didn’t think to close Roman’s blinds, so the sun shined straight into their eyes at a certain time. When that time came, Ron was the first to fully get out of the bed. Roman had sat up, thankful that Dolph’s arm was no longer there. Dolph just turned over and shook off the other two. “Get up sleeping beauty. You’re the only one here with a car.'' Ron threw a soft ball at the back of Dolph’s head, to no avail. Seemed as if he was a late sleeper, or haven't slept in some time.

Roman left the others in his room, slowly trudging down the stairs to the house's kitchen. Opening the first wooden cabinet and grabbing out some type of breakfast bar. Not really caring about what type it was, and threw away the wrapper. He sat in one of the chairs in his dining room, scrolling through Twitter’s news. Maine, New Hampshire, and Vermont were closed up already, Pennsylvainia would be complete in the next month or so. Probably longer than that, considering all the people that lived in New York.

“Hey, s’ it alright if we just stay here until it’s time to set up the party.” Ron shook him a small bit, but Roman shrugged, “s-sure.” Ron seemed satisfied with a small response, and went into the kitchen to get who knows what. Roman assumed that Dolph was still asleep, which was good for his mind considering the weird arm thing. He didn’t think too hard about it, since it was probably an impulse thing. Seemed natural for him, maybe. Roman didn’t really know, just hoped it didn’t mean anything.

Ron had re-entered the dining room with a drink, “have I ever said how much I like your house? The layout’s nice.” Roman chucked, “no y-you haven’t, thank-nks.” he returned to Twitter, not noticing Dolph sit beside Truth. “Is this my first time here?” Roman thought for a moment, “I think so, y-yeah.” Ron fidgeter until he got comfortable, “that's it, i’m bored.” Dolph let out a large huff of air, “yup. Me too.” 

“W-what do you wan-ant to do t-then?” he assumed the two wanted to go somewhere. “I dunno. Wanna head to my house early?” he hadn’t been to Dolph’s place before, well, inside of it. If he was going to party there,why not know his way around first, “I d-don’t car-re.” he did care a little though, but didn’t want to seem too ecstatic. It would come off creepy, maybe. “If you want to, then sure.” Ron seemed to be thinking the same way, not wanting to push it that they wanted to go. “Alright, y’all need to grab anything?” Ron shook his head no, Roman sat up, “yeah, uh, can i-i change. Sle-ept in th-this.” Dolph gestured towards the stairs, giving Roman the okay to go.

He made sure everything was off first, and closed his blings. Then changed into some ripped black jeans, and a sweatshirt with a cool design. He remembered getting the hoodie a couple years back, some youtuber he liked to watch. Elvis The Alien? He thinks that was the person, well, it had to be. The design looked like something Elvis would come up with. 

Dolph was slipping on his shoes when Roman entered the kitchen, “you ready?” Roman nodded and put on his shoes, exiting the door just after Ron and locking it. Before even getting in the car, Dolph was playing Arctic Monkeys, abnormally above normal volume too. He wasn’t opposed to it though, singing the lyrics to 505 to himself. It got some small glances from the other two, but too small for him to notice.

Once the short ride had ended, Roman handed the others bags to them. Grabbing his own, he exited the car to an overwhelming smell of a barbeque. “Damn neighbors.” Dolph huffed, but seemed to not care as much as it seemed. Since the houses were a good bit far apart, he soon realised the smell was so strong because of the wind. Shrugging off the thought of police being called on the party, he followed behind Ron entering the house.

Being a small ounce polite, Ron and Roman took off their shoes and set them near Dolph’s. They were taken upstairs by Dolph, into his room. “ It’s not too clean, but I could care less right now.” He took a short look around, the cleanliness wasn't of huge size. Only because Dolph’s room was so large. Roman hasn’t met his family, but at the moment assumed they were really wealthy.

“Shut up moneybags, just say your daddy didn’t pay the maid.” Roman held in his laughter as Dolph pretended to be offended at Ron’s statement. They sat around Dolph’s room for quite a bit of time. Sometime in between, Dolph had fallen asleep, leaving Ron and Roman to their own senses. “Damn,” Ron yawned, “I might as well sleep too.” Roman shrugged and held up his phone, “I-i’ve got ent-t-tertainment.” 

“Yeah, but that’s rude of me. You sure you’ll be okay.” Roman had nodded, “mhm. G-go ahea-ead.” Ron shrugged and lay down next to Dolph, Roman opened his phone. He decided to move himself to a small corner of the room, and lie on the couch. There were only so many times you could scroll through an app until it became somewhat repetitive. Liking tweets from Jschlatt and various youtubers once and again. It became so repetitive that himself, too, became tired. Eyes slowly fluttering closed in the uncomfortable position. Laying on his stomach, left arm under his head which was facing the back of the couch. After some time he finally succumbed to his senses, swiftly falling into slumber.

It was the small things he noticed, but this one was meant to be noticed. The dreams, they only happened when it was raining. He somewhat knew that before, but thought of it as a coincidence. It was raining when he fell asleep, but no dream. Connecting the dots didn’t require rocket science, he had to be alone too. Raining and alone, completely alone too, as whenever it did happen his mother wasn’t home. 

Roman felt the couch dip down near his knees, being a light sleeper, he somewhat woke up. Not having moved yet, a hand was placed on his shoulder shaking him lightly. He had begun to stir awake, so whoever sat on the couch got up. Roman rubbed his eyes as he turned and sat up, clear vision revealing a still asleep Ron, and an awake Dolph. “Hey can you wake him up, i’m takin’ a shower.” roman nodded, being too tired to talk.

He yawned and stretched, closing his eyes once more and slouching back.Sitting up straight his ears overwhelmed by Ron’s snores, then sighing, remembering how hard it is to wake the other up. Deciding to yell first, nobody would hear anyway, “Ron! You d-don’t wake up, th-then I j-jump on the b-bed!” fair enough warning in his eyes.

No response, nor a movement which gives him the go to flop onto the bed. He stood on the end then fell backwards, shaking the bed with all his weight. It got a small groan, but Ron hadn’t actually woken up. Thinking for a short moment, he sat up and rolled Ron onto his back. He kept repeating his name until eventually, Ron hit Roman with a pillow. “G-good morning prin-incess.”

Satisfied with the result, Roman shifted over away from Ron. he assumed nothing was happening on social media, so instead, Roman slouched back onto the headboard and closed his eyes. “Have I told you I don’t like how you wake me up.” Roman opened his eyes and moved his head to look at Ron, “Yeah, b-but if-if I did-didn’t then you w-wouldn’t wa-wake up-p.” He shrugged towards the end, giving some personality to what he says. Ron laughed and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, you’re right. I’d love to sleep forever.” Roman sighed out a small ‘same’, though he was positive Ron wasn’t listening.

As he shifted his body to sit criss cross, the water in the bathroom shut off. Ron took that as a signal to actually sit up, and start to actually be awake. Roman began picking at a small scab on his hand as Dolph walked in, fully dressed again, but with dripping hair. “I should’ve just cut this shit off, now I gotta take extra steps on this stuff.” Roman rolled his eyes, knowing what it’s like. “Hey, I think Bobby’s gonna be here soon, so while I dry my hair can one of you let him in?” 

Ron had looked to Roman after Dolph left the room, “I’m too tired.” Roman huffed, not caring to argue at the moment, “w-whateve-ver.” He slowly slumped out of the bed, taking out and fixing his hair. “You’re lucky, get to spend time with big bob-o.” Roman shook his head and smiled, walking out of the room. Knocking on the door could slightly be heard over the loud hair dryer. He descended the stairs in no particular rush, pulling his hood over his head in the process.

He unlocked and opened the front door, some slight struggle on the expensive lock mechanism. “Oh hey! Kinda forgot you’d be here squeaks.” Roman raised an eyebrow at the new nickname, he’d never had that one before. “Yeah, squeaks. Fits with your little voice corruption.” never a day in his life had Roman heard someone call his stutter a ‘voice corruption’. “Uh, ye-yeah. I g-guess that-that’s okay.” he quickly stepped to the side letting Bobby in. He locked the door after the other was inside, “e-everyone's upst-stairs.” he avoided any more talking, not yet knowing if the new nickname was an insult or something good. He sighed when turning around, since Bobby had already headed upstairs.

Slowly joining the others, Roman could hear them already greeting each other. Seemed as if Dolph was done fussing with his hair, the bathroom was neatly fixed and clean like nobody had used it. He entered the room unnoticed, and sat down in the couch he had previously slept in for some time. “Hey, where’s Romie at?” He lifted his head up from his phone, “O-over here, Dol-Dolph.” 

“Get over here, squeaks.” He was positive that he didn’t like the name. Still looking at his phone, he entered the main part of Dolph’s bedroom. “Wait a minute, squeaks?” Ron was as confused as Roman at this point. “I gave him a nickname, squeaks, what he does when he talks.” Dolph laughed a bit, making roman sit next to Ron and not him.

“Bobby, that’s a bit rude. He can’t control the stutter.” At least Ron had his back, “Yeah, whatever.” True colors shining through, just what color exactly? Dolph, sensing some small tensions, spoke up once more, “Alright, so, it’s almost three. The party’s at six thirty, so we’ve got at least three hours to set up.” that was probably more than enough time, and people show up about two hours late anyway. “Well, let's get started. Where’s the stuff.” 

They had dispersed to wherever their setup was located, the other three were inside. Bobby had the basement, Ron the top floor, and Dolph setting up the ground floor. Roman’s setup was the large backyard, mostly the gazebo and the somewhat empty greenhouse. He had strung lights along the pillars of the gazebo, and along the inside of the greenhouse. Other smaller things were placed around the area, none of huge importance. 

Losing track of time, it had become dark quickly. He turned on all the lights, and the pool lights as well. It was- “Beautiful.” Dolph startled him, putting his hand on Roman’s shoulder, “much like you. “ wait what, “exc-excuse m-me?” Dolph put his hands in his pockets, “nothing. Just, good job.” Roman shook of the flirtatious comment and smiled, “thank y-you, i’m su-sure tha-t-that you d-did well t-too.” Dolph nodded, agreeing that he pulled off the setup well.

They went inside, grabbing some drinks from the kitchen. Roman drank his while walking upstairs, deciding to join Ron and have fun. He jumps a small bit when a large crash is heard from the main hallway. Hurrying up, Roman placed his drink down, and hurried up the stairs. He immediately burst out laughing once he reached the top stair. “Shut up! Help me.” 

Next to the overhead railing was Ron, tangled up in whatever type of streamers he bought. He slowly trudged over to Ron and helped untie him, all while laughing. “How th-the h-hell did t-this happe-en?”Ron was untangling his left foot, “one second i’m undoing all this shit, the next I fall and now we’re here.” He had finally untied himself, and got up with the help of Roman. The two put up the rest of Ron’s decorations, and not soon after, they could hear laughing and yelling from downstairs. That most likely meant someone had shown up, and Dolph or Bobby were greeting them. 

“Do I-I ha-ave to m-meet them? I-I don-don’t like par-arties.” Roman went to grab ris drink and returned to Ron, “Y-you can g-go dow-own though.” Ron grabbed Roman’s shoulder, “come on man, it’s fun. You’ll have fun.” Roman put his hand over Ron’s, “T-that’s you th-though, i-i’m not too s-social. J-just wanna st-stay up h-here.” up here, meaning in Dolph’s room. People won’t go in there, just hang out in the hallway probably.

“Yeah, whatever. Just don’t come crying once you’re bored.” Ron lightly pushed Roman’s shoulder, and disappeared down the stairs. “Now I shift back into oblivion.” He trudged into Dolph’s room, and flopped back onto the bed. “Oh shit! Mella!” Roman hopped out of his seated position and descended the stairs. Greeted by Ron at the bottom, “I told you not to come complain to me.” Roman shook his head, “G-getting Carmella.” Before Ron could ask any questions, Roman slipped past him and through the mostly empty living room.

He got some curious looks from people he didn’t know, but ultimately focused on putting his shoes back on. “Hey, Ro, you leavin’?” Roman looked up from his shoelaces, “n-no, Dolph, getting m-my fr-friend. H-hey, you g-g-got a bike?” Dolph tilted his head in confusion, but pointed to the shed, “Yeah, s’ in there. Don’t gotta unlock anything. Just-uh-make sure to return it.” Roman pulled Dolph into a one-armed hug, and shuffled through the door. 

The bike was of course, really nice, and he set off to Carmella’s place. It wasn’t too far, so he arrived in under five minutes. Quickly running to the door, in small rain droplets, he knocked. The door was opened by, what he assumed was, her father, “Who are you?” Roman shook his hand, “I-i’m Roman.” thankfully Carmella pushed her dad to the side, and hugged Roman tightly, “oh thank god, i was startin’ a think you wasn’t finna show.”

“Dad this is Romie, he’s the friend I made at camp.” her dad glared through Roman’s soul, “huh, that party? Remember your curfew, and now fucking.” he left to go back to whatever activity interested him, leaving Carmella and Roman to jog out to the bike. They quickly made haste with the rain starting to pick up, and arrived in what seemed like record breaking time. 

Carmella yelled through the rain as she ran to the covered porch, watching as Roman put the bike back and ran to where she was. “H-holy shit!” Roman sat down with a thud, panting from his intense cardio workout. “Yeah, holy shit is right dude.” she helped Roman back up and shook her hand off, “you’re soaked dude!” Roman rung out his sweatshirt,”f-fuck!”

“You two oka-holy fuck.” Ron had opened the door, stepped out, and began laughing, “oh my god, you did not just run through that!” Carmella shook her head, “Biked through it too. Hi, Carmella.” the two smiled at eachother, “R-Truth. Or Ron, or Truth. One of those is alright.” Roman shivered, “g-god I wi-wish I br-brought a ch-change.”Ron shrugged, “I’m sure Dolph wouldn’t care if you ransacked his wardrobe. Dude’s got too many damn clothes.” 

The three entered the house laughing, and eventually, Ron disappeared into the crowd. Roman grabbed Carmella’s arm and brought her upstairs into Dolph’s room. “Y-you’re soaked too, b-but I t-think some of this s-shit would fit.” it would be too big on her, and slightly small on him, but it was better than being soaking wet. The two laughed while grabbing some, hopefully, low-costing apparel. 

Not a minute later, someone knocked on the door. “Roman, i’m back.” He opened the door to let Ron in, “I-I thou-thought you w-wanted to par-party?” Ron angrily sat on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed, “Brock is here.” Roman was confused, but replied with a simple ‘oh.’

He had no idea who this Brock was, or how Ron hated him so much. He must be some older kid, or maybe a co-worker. “Sorry, Brock is- he’s an old friend.” they must’ve ended on bad terms, judging by Ron’s mood. “Him and I were good until senior year of highschool. He turned into a bitch as soon as a big college accepted him. Then I found out he got expelled, so he might wanna fight me.” Roman chuckled at the expelling part, he guessed karma might exist.

“Well, I-I see D-dolph has vi-vi-videogames. Wanna p-play s-some-something?” He coughed after finishing his thought, stuttering wasn’t a good thing on vocal chords. “Can we play Smash Bros or something? I’m not really good at other stuff.” Roman shrugged and crouched in front of the tv. “Maybe we watch a movie? I ain't one for games.”carmella’s suggestion was alot easier than setting up an entire game, so he grabbed the remote and sat against the headboard.

“What’re you in the mood for?” Ron scooted back next to Roman, “uhh, s-scary?” He looked over to Carmella for agreement. “Yeah, but can I pick which one?” He agreed and handed her the remote, watching as she chose one he’d seen countless times before. The other two didn’t know though, so he was distant throughout the entire thing. The movie was more suspenseful, but still counted as a thriller. The Cube, he thinks that was the name, too tired to remember at the moment.

The movie had ended in some time, with Roman laughing at how jumpy Ron was. “Hey, Ro? My curfew’s in a bit, wanna take me back?” Roman sat up and stretched, “y-yeah, do-don’t wanna g-get you into tr-tr-trou-ouble.” As Ron was saying goodbye to Carmella, Roman made sure it wasn’t raining. It was, and he loudly groaned, “fuckin weather.” 

“What was that?” Roman turned around, “sorry, Mel, ju-just r-rain.” Carmella groaned too. “I’ll wait at the porch when you get back Ro.” Roman smiled at Ron, and the three left the room. They had made it to the porch in about five minutes, all because of the large number of people. He knew none of them too, so when some stared, it was creepy. “S-see you i-in a b-b-bit.” Roman yelled out to Ron as him and Carmella ran to the shed.

Roman’s legs never hurt as much as they did in that moment, he had run with Carmella to her porch. Just after biking through intense rain, at high speed. “thank s lot Ro, that was crazy. Uhm, how’s your friend finna get his hoodie back?” Roman caught his breath, “j-just k-k-keep it. He’s go-ot too man-any.” Carmella hugged him, and said her goodbyes.

Roman stood out of the rain, hyping himself up for the horrible ride back. He sprinted towards the bike, and got off on a great start with the momentum. At that point, thunder and lightning had laced the sky in blankets of loud light. He pushed himself to immense strength, legs burning with adrenaline. Without even thinking, he didn’t stop for a break in the shed at all, sprinting to the porch. Ron laughed as roman slumped onto the wood, laying as his legs ached.

“Holy shit, Usain Bolt s’ fuckin’ quaking right now.” Roman laughed along, only to cough more than he intended. The combination of pain everywhere, and all of his clothes soaked, he felt like total shit. It’s like in an indie teen movie when the protagonist gets broken up with. Except they’d be a girl, and in their room crying. Yeah, emotional and physical pain were not the same thing.

Roman had sat up with blurred vision, “hol-ly f-fuck.” he heard a laugh from above him, and an outstretched hand. He took it, and groggily stood up, legs loudly protesting as soon as he was upright. “What's goin’ on?”they looked over to see a confused Dolph at the door. “Well, Roman’s friend came over for awhile, but he had to take her back. It was raining alot, so now lil’ man’s tired and soaked. “ Dolph looked to Roman for confirmation, he nodded and smiled awkwardly.

“Stay out here for a bit, we’re starting to clear people out.” Before they could speak, Dolph was back inside again. “He’s no fun sometimes. C’mon, we can sit down again.” Ron sat against the wall, Roman following slowly.they sat there for half an hour, watching the sky shift with the night. Tracking every streak of lightning as it lit up a pitch black surface. Soon they became bored, so thankfully, Dolph had brought them inside.

“Ro, go take a shower, and change too.” Roman raised an eyebrow, “ain’t g-got no clo-othes.” Dolph nodded, “yeah, but you’re probably small enough to fit into my sweatpants, and a sweatshirt. I like big clothes.” Roman pat Dolph on the shoulder, and left for upstairs. Which leftDolph, Bobby, Ron, and Drew to themselves.

“So that’s your Roman friend?” Drew had never met him before up until now, “yea, nice kid.” Dolph still felt weird calling him kid, even though in comparison to himself, he was a child. The youngest age difference was from Bobby’s 21 to Roman’s 16. “Seems a little weird though.” Drew was a bit pushy with questions, couldn’t hold back from being rude. “He’s got a small stutter, so if you say anything, i’m sending you back to Scotland.”

“Geez, okay, good to know.” Drew seemed to shut up at the last comment, so Dolph opted to go up to his room. He heard Ron follow behind, and Bobby yell out a small ‘wait up’. He was positive Drew would join them soon, probably with a beer in hand. “Oh, we were watching a movie. Forgot to turn that off.” Ron’s apology as to why the tv was on, unneeded, but appreciated.

Within time, Roman had joined them on Dolph’s bed, looking extremely tired as well. “What time is it?” Bobby asked with a yawn. “Holy shit, three in the fucking morning.” Ron yawned out, Roman had kept track, Carmella’s curfew was twelve, but she got home at one. It had been about an hour since he’d returned, so Ron’s answer made sense.

As Dolph had predicted, Drew was upstairs in a short time, also with a beer. “Don’t have fun without me.” Bobby chuckled and laid next to Ron, “too fuckin’ tired for that big man.” Drew opted to sit in a char across from the bed, sipping his drink, “you can sleep, I decided to turn off all the lights anyway.” A nice gesture that helped so nobody else had to get up. 

“If anyone’s goin to bed, it’s Roman. Manz biked with his entire soul and and sprinted through the rain.” Roman rolled his eyes at Ron’s weird compliment, “you s-sleep. L-look like yo-you’re b-bouta p-p-pass out.” his stutters got glances from Drew and Bobby, which is expected. They haven't really met them much. 

The boys completely abandoned conversation, Roman and Drew being pulled into Dolph’s king sized bed. It somehow fit all of them, even though tightly compacted. Ron faced the outside furthest to the left, Bobby facing him curled into himself. Dolph faced away from Bobby, a little too close against Roman, who was facing towards him. Drew was facing Roman’s back, and in total straight boy fashion, put his entire arm around Roman’s waist. Which wasn’t creepy, no, no huge age gap. Well, it wasn’t intended to be creepy, and nobody cared anyway.

They all forgot about the thunder, and fell asleep shortly. Focusing on the rain was easy as Roman slept into slumber. It was also easy knowing he wasn’t going to have another abstract dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading? you did that bitch, I stan. Love all of you  
> 


	8. Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the implants, and some son-mother bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar in this is pure shit, so make fun of it, I wanna laugh.   
> I talk about some gore, but it's very minor, so nothing graphic.  
> Title: Perfume by Romeo Drive

“Wake the fuck up Roman, we’ve gotta do that government shit.” He groaned at his mother’s voice. It had been a month since the party, and anything of excitement. He heard his mom leave the room, and thought of what she said, government shit. The implants, today was the day people in Pittsburgh had to get their implants. He had to go so early because he was young, then had to wait for his mother to get hers. 

Roman opened his eyes to instant regret, light beaming into them like lasers. Getting out of bed, he decides to sleep in the car, thinking of the ride being an hour with traffic. As soon as the morning passed, he couldn’t fall asleep, realising his situation. They were voluntarily going to a hospital to get implants recommended by the government, all to get rid of high law breaking counts. There had to be a larger reason for this, how did they not care until now. 

Some boring, unwriteable, time later, the two had arrived at the complex. Walking through the large glass doors to see so many people in one place. It was almost claustrophobic, but the place was so huge that they all somehow fit. He spotted some recognizable faces, they all were his age from his area, so it made sense. His arm was grabbed by someone and taken to the front desk, where papers needed to be signed. Overhearing the conversation between his mother and the desk attendant, the order of people was alphabetical by last name. A through J were done already, k’s being completed shortly. The attendant guessed three hours until his time, but they should stay until then.

He had no intentions of staying in a hospital for five hours, but even more opposed because it was against his will. Roman’s mother found an open area where the two stood, he watched as many people left, less came in. Some classmates of his showed up, to which he put his hood up and avoided contact.

**Roman, what’s ur last name?**

Carmella? What did she want?

**Reigns**

**why?**

**Fuck, I might not see you then**

**just wanted to know if i’d see someone to talk to at the hospital**

**Gotcha**

**Might see me when i'm leaving**

**But that's about it**

**I hate having V as the first letter**

**Always had to sit next to this weird kid in preschool**

**I had to sit next to a kid with a soccer mom haircut**

**Dude was the most annoying bitch ever**

**He got into a fight with our human anatomy teacher once**

**Didn’t see him for 2 weeks after**

**LMAO**

**That's amazing**

**Tell the teacher he’s a real G**

**Yeah**

**Everyone else I know has A-D as their last name**

**Like who**

**Gimme the last names**

**Wanna see if I know them**

**Mk**

**Anderson, Banks, Deville, Black**

**I'm not thinkin hard enough**

**But there's probably more**

**Yea, anyway, gonna lose service for a lil so seeya**

**Bye**

Something about their conversations made him feel that she was going to stick around for a long time. It might also be the fear of losing her, but he hoped it wasn’t. His mom looked around at all the people, and her phone rang. “Yes this is Patricia.” a moment of silence, “really? I-” interrupted for a moment, “yes, we’ll be right there.” He didn’t know who was on the phone, but guessed they were going somewhere.

Roman’s mother took him to the front desk, where the klerk from before greeted them, “Hi, you can follow the red hall up to the third floor desk.” Without question, his mother took the both of them down the hall. He now guessed that it was probably time to get the implant. 

Roman spaced out for most of the walk, thinking of what this all meant. A device was going to be put into his arm to keep track of… he didn’t know. Nobody knew what they were for, just that everyone needs one. No cost to it either, so even people in bad situations can get it. After Pennsylvainia, they were going to Maryland, the borders were going to be closed in a week.

He was so internally paranoid, and all the people weren’t helping. It was like an internal fight, punching to reak out the thoughts. It didn’t work, because he didn’t want this to go bad. He felt like crying, but punching someone at the same time. It was so confusing, just breaking down at the thought of being controlled. The thought, and reality, of having something you don’t want, but can’t change. He could just take it out, rip it out of his skin. They’d put it too deep, and hook it up to a vein or something.

“Roman, sign these papers.” His mom hands him a clipboard, normal questions. Are you allergic to anything, have you taken any medication before, that type of stuff. Easy thing to answer, except for the back of the paper. Questions like do you feel alone and have you ever been in love. They were all personal, and not about physical things except one of them. He immediately wrote no for that oe, not wanting to think of it. The others actually made him think, and lie because he would never want to disappoint his family. Forced himself to say no on most of the ‘depressing thoughts’ type questions. He knew the answers would get to his mother, and she would hate him and herself for them. At this point, lying seemed like the best way to eal with it. He knew it wasn’t helping himself, but who cared.

Roman finished, and looked to see his mother finishing her own. She must be getting one now instead of later, easier for them anyways. “I’ll take you two into room five eighty three.” The short nurse startled both him and his mother, but they immediately followed her into the room. “We’ll do him first, and then you in the next room over ma’am.” His mother nodded and stalked over to the next room, leaving himself and the nurse alone. “Can I see your form, sir?” He shifted his hands to give her th clipboard, and she read over it. “Huh, so is the stutter a for sure medical thing?” He shrugged, “O-onl-only aroun-a-around p-p-peopl-ople i’m n-not used t-to.” He looked down, completely cursing his mind for the immense amount of stutters it decided to fit in seven words. “Huh, that's rare, but is a thing we’ve seen before.” Roman picked his head up and furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah, Kenshlattji-ism, long name, but it’s happened enough for there to be one.”

“It’s for a mentally pushed stutter, so when your mind knows and trusts someone, it won’t stutter.” It made sense, just that how come they never thought to get it checked out before? “Alright, sit there. Dr.Nivison will be right in.” He reluctantly sat on the hospital bed as the nurse left. Still so frustrated at not knowing what the implant would do yet. So frustrated at never being told why he had a stutter. Just mad at everything now, himself, his mother, the government, the world. 

The loud creaking of the door scared him, making his head whip to the door. It was the doctor, with a drink in hand, “This is a sedative, you’ll fall asleep and be numb. Drink it while i get things ready.” With every ounce of his soul protesting it, Roman took the drink and drank it all. The effects not working until a minute he felt awfully tired. Falling into a numb slumber. His brain, sadly, was still active. Which meant he had more time to think. Why did he follow those directions, it was all a jumble of thought though. A pool of things he hard in the moment…

A warm horrible smelling cloth was in his face. All senses awoke in one moment, a beeping monitor for his ears, that smell for his nose, and sharp pain in his left arm. “Ah, you’re awake. Take time for your eyes to adjust, but listen to me for now. We aren't allowed to tell the patients this until after the implant, so here it is. We hooked it up to a main vein, so don’t try to remove it. Itw mostly to keep track of mental things. The implant is connected to a main nerve that runs from the brain to the senses, which causes action in people. It keeps track if your location, but is only in action when a crime is committed. It knows if you’ve done something illegal by how your nerves react to doing something morally bad. That’s it’s main reason, but in a week, much like the already closed states, four new laws will be set in place. Nobody knows what they are until they’re broken. The implant has a leaser device that can be voice activated to display your body’s stats. All your crimes, your mental state, and if you’ve broken any of the rules. If a rule is broken, we don’t know the consequences. Please, for the sake of America’s future, be safe.” Dr.Nivison left Roman to himself, even more mad than before, but less mad at the same time. How the fuck couldn’t people know the rules?! Why the fuck was this happening?! 

Roman took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He just couldn’t commit crimes, that one was easy enough at the moment. Mental state was harder tough, did it mean displaying if he was happy or not? The rules were a load of shit- 

“hey, Ro. Wanna get drinks and chill our minds?” His mother entered the room, and he smiled at the offer, “Get-Go?” She smiled and shook her keys. She had a way of instantly killing a mood, but could lighten it at the same time. He was in the mood to lit down and think, getting an icee wouldn’t hurt. Roman stretched as he sat up, joining his mother in the hallway. They left in a haste, not wanting to be around that place anymore.

The drive was quiet, both respecting the space in between. Not wanting to break the peace, and letting their minds run around. A theme park with each attraction as one complaint, the ferris wheel of all peace throwin out it’s riders of reason into every other ride. Infecting the irrational things of life with reasons of peace. They had no means to be there, but fit into place and took over, soon turning that ride into just a small nick in the system. Even after that horrible metaphor, it still worked, and by the time they reached the gas station Roman found some peace. He never noticed stopping until his mother returned with an icee for him. As soon as he grabbed it, he pulled her into a hug, squeezing her like it was the last time they’d meet.

The house was so quiet, and he had to open a window to listen to something so he didn’t go insane. For the second time that summer, he had to sit in bed and just cry. Nothing else to do, but sit there and let it out. No noise came out, the only sound was him laying down to sleep. He knew no peace was restored, but forced every molecule to believe it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my writing so much, and wanna stop, but can't because then I feel like a horrible person for it.  
> Not gonna promote my stuff anymore, don't deserve followers.  
> i love you.


	9. You Wrote 'Don't Forget' On Your Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is the most filler-type chapter you've ever seen, and it's shit too.  
> Title: You Wrote 'Don't Forget' On Your Arm by Flatsound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF MENTAL ILLNESS AND THERAPY  
> But it a'int too bad, and doesn't happen to any main people  
> Don't pay any attention to this chapter, it's mostly filler and a piece of shit  
> a continuation of: how ass can Jar's writing get?  
> answer: very  
> also gave up on centering the text too lmao

The summer had come and gone quicker than anybody could imagine. School meant more time with friends, but more time with people you hate. Roman decided to spend most of his time around Braun until lunch, he sat in the library. The first nine weeks were nothing too peculiar, the same decline and uprising between grades. Helping Braun with math, and everything else too, Braun wasn’t the best with grades. If it wasn’t for football and the coach, Braun would’ve failed eleventh grade. So when he was asked to meet Braun after practice, it wasn’t surprising.

“Rome, I failed the first nine weeks, and need your help.” Roman and Braun began walking back to Roman’s car. Did he mention that he got one? Well, it wasn’t too hard. “You need me to tutor you?” They finally reached the car as an orange sun began to set in the distance. “Look, Ro, i’m just asking for help. I don’t know what kind yet, but I know I need it. Now can you drive me home?” Roman looked back to the steeringwheel and turned the key, starting the car. They drove in silence for the ride, saying short ‘goodbye’s’ as Braun left.

As he reached home, Roman realised thet this was the first time he hadn’t stuttered in four months, and seemed like he trusted Braun. Rain began to fall outside, plattering onto his shoulders while entering the house. He was abnormally tired for the normal night, waiting to sleep as it crept into his eyes. Sleep arrived too early, like something wanted him to sleep and show something to him. Laying inbetween passed out and awake was an experience, usually where dreams happened. It was raining…

His vision arrived at flashing lights, associated with handcuffs. People were being taken, alot of them too, and all looked His age. Yelling aloud, but nobody cared, they were shoved into cars. All taken away, from everything, families, life, and themselves. All of them had glowing left wrists, it looked like it hurt too. Lucid limbo dream space drifted away alond with those children. Darkness filled his vision just like those kids’ heart’s. 

_____________________

The dream had re-occured throughout the next month’s, lingering in the back of Roman’s mind as well. As the students of an afternoon psychology class read a story from a mentally ill’s perspective, all the words sunk through leaving a mark. They were only reading because it was the end of the year, and all curriculum was slowing down. It all stood out: (I’m doin this cause I’m too dumb to think up a plot for this chapter, and it’s not actually from a mentally disturbed patient. Sorry for this)

5-4  
Compliments, all the fucking compliments in the world could be given to me and i’d say no. no, i’m not pretty, I’m the most vomit inducing disgusting piece of shit ever, but i’d never tell them. I have no talent at all, cant write this dumb book correctly, can’t draw for shit, and have no talents even if I try.it’s like my soul rejects good things. The things that everyone else has that I don’t, i might even be worse than Ted fucking Bundy. At least he did something with his life, all I do is sit on my ass and eat, can’t do shit anywhere else. My family knows too, I avoid them at all costs, because I’ll fuck up more shit if I talk. Talk too damn much, let everyone know my opinion. They don’t care so why should i speak, it’s a waste of good air just like me. I take up alot o it too, fatass bitch doesn’t workout. Sometimes I have to remind myself that I deserved to lose my bestfriend in 6th grade, wasn’t the fact that she used me. I deserved it all. I don’t deserve friends either, I treat them like shit, give advice when they’re sad or not doin’ well.  
5-7

Had to help my friend again, and since I gotta show this shit to the therapist, whad’ya think? Did I do it right? “Oh, thats something that was going to happen no matter what. It sounds insenceble, but he's just an animal. I know it fucking sucks to lose something you love, but think of how happe he is. He had the best person I know taking care of him. You need to live without him, thats just what you get yourself into when you get a pet. (Except turtles, motherfuckers live 100 years) Yes, you wont know how to cope losing your dog, but think of everyone who wont cope losing you. Just live for him, live because he did, live because just like him people love you. Those people are like you with him, theyd never live without you. Cry as much as you want, but just know, hurting yourself over it wont be a solution. It would only hurt other people, and continue the cycle. Live with his love in you. Live an amazing life because he did. Right now you cant, but when you realise how fucking valuable you are, then youll realise that it isnt worth killing yourself.” They were saying they were gonna kill themself cause their dog died. How the fuck do I help? I’ve never had a pet before, i’ve never lost someone i love, and I deserve to. Take away all the shit they go through, and give it to me. I’m the one that deserves pain.  
5-11

Oh look, im writing in this dumb diary again, because i gotta have at least one entry per week. This one’s fun, my entire friend group broke up all because of me, so heres my pathetic attempt to fix it: “Alright guys… so i know tension might be high but, i have the whole story now. It started when *friend’s name* spilled coffee on me, which was probably the funniest thing next to me falling in 7th grade gym class. LMAO I OPENED A RIP IN THE SPACE TIME CONTINUATION. LMAO. I AM ONE WITH THE COFFEE. Shit… anyway, once that happened *friend 3* didn't really like*friend 2*, which is okay. Cut to next day, *friend 3*tells *friend 1* that him and I don't like*friend 2*. That is the furthest thing from the truth, as at the time, i considered everyone here a friend. Now today… shit hits the fan, and *friend 4* tells *friend 3* to not talk about *friend 2*, which *friend 3* overreacts about and tells me that *friend 4*hates him. Somewhere inbetween that, Steph leaves the gc and everyone wonders why. Along the way most of us left the chat and began talking amongst ourselves. *friend 4*asked if i hated her, i of couse said no because i was and am still friends with all of you. * friend 3*goes to me saying he blocked everyone and wans to kill himself. So as i found THIS SHIT IS DUMB AS HELL… NOBODY SHOULD HATE ANYONE END.OF.STORY. LIKE DAMMMNNN.  
To*friend 3*, you need to learn to let other people be sad too. You cant be the only one allowed to vent to other people. Please.. emily doesn't hate you at all, she was just trying to tell you to not hate *friend 2*. And DONT KILL YOURSELF DAMN. Love you dad.  
To*friend 5*, you da real mvp for not sayin shit, love you. But it aint nice to make groupchats so people can talk shit about soneone behind their backs.love you.  
To*friend 4*, bitch you amazing for standing up for*friend 2*, and you did nothing wrong. Love you too.  
To *friend 1*, uh…. Idk what you really did wrong. Bur you do overreact about things sometimes. Dats about it. Omg love you too sis.  
To*friend 2*, i dont hate you at all. Like i said, that coffee shit was fuckin halarious. Lmao, i dunno how to spell either. Anyway, i hope you can forgive anyone here who you dont like. Your allowed to be sad, its apart of the human life. Dont let anyone not let you be sad. Get happier, better days be coming.   
To the school shooter, Hit me first dude.  
OKEY, BYE

“Okay guys, does anyone see what’s happening?” He snapped back to reality, school. A girl in the front raised her hand, “They’re self hatred is almost taking ov-” The bell rings, ending the school day, and the year. There was still three half-days left, but he didn’t need to go. Those days were all for testing, and Roman didn’t have any. He walked inbetween the people, waving to some on the way out. Relief was an understatement, no more work, and no more people was the best feeling. The only thing blocking his joy was the thought of Braun being held back, because he failed the year. It was okay, he’d surly get a scholarship from somewhere. Braun was an amazing football player, he’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To rid your mind of whatever just happened, I recommend watching the Sidemen on YouTube  
> It only goes down from here.... then up cause I feel like shit if I'm not writing good lmao  
> bye you beauties


	10. Won't Go Quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending, baseball game, and then a lil' fluke in the system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
> oop- anyway, thank you all so much for reading this, i'm so happy, and sorry for all of my spelling mistakes I am really bad at the english language even though i speak it.  
> just realised the title fits very well with this chapter's ending...  
> title: Won't Go Quietly by Example

Forget the part where it was said ‘He would be okay’, because Braun was not okay. As soon as that evening bell rang, almost thirty kids left wrists displayed a flash screen. It was like they were in VR, and could pull up a menu there. They all panicked, the display’s were too blurry for others to read, maybe they hooked up the visuals to the singular person. He didn’t think of them in the moment, and kept walking through the loud hallways, getting some goodbye’s from teachers and students. A hand grabbed Roman’s wrist, it was Braun, “Hey.” He looked worried, “Rome, you’re smart, got any idea what this is?” Braun held up his wrist, and the glowing screen was on Braun too, waving like a flag. Roman shrugged, “No idea, sorry. A Lot of people got that too.” Braun began to tap his foot as he let go of Roman. “Could it be something with how I failed the year, and everyone else, I think they failed too.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know.” Braun sighed, rubbing his eyes infrustration, “Hey, ju’s tell me this. You’ll come to the game tonight?” Braun laughed at the gesture of going to a baseball game, “What’s your position?” Roman raised an eyebrow at Braun’s sudden interest, “Third mostly, but first when Keith can’t come.” He laughed after, remembering how Brain knows nothing about the sport.

“When is it?” He seemed to have forgotten about the implant, “Hour after school, I'm goin up to the fields with Keith now though.” Braun stopped to think, “Think i’ve got time, seeya there?” Roman’s face was full of shock and excitement, “Really, yeah. See you there Braun.” Braun smiled and waved goodbye as Roman turned to continue towards the exit/entrance. He continued waving to people as he passed them, dodging conversations with some.

“Awww shit, I'm so pumped bitch.” Keith pushed Roman’s shoulder as he ran up beside him, “Blawnox is rich, but they aint got enough money to fix the pain we finna give em.” He had been anticipating the upcoming game ever since it was cancelled because of rain. The Shaler team had a heated rivalry with Blawnox, nobody really knew how it started, but it arose when he was a freshman. Roman had to agree though, Blawnaux was one of the richest schools around, and their team always tries to slip umpires money. It worked all the time, until Shaler began hiring a new umpire, after that it was fair between who won. The last game against them had ended in a fight between the coaches, and some parents got kicked out.

The field, as soon as Roman and Keith arrived, was being dragged by their coach, Dave. He turned off the tractor, “Ah, my favorite duo. Early as usual, love it.” The two waved as they set off to enter the dugout, where Dave’s daughter was sitting. Keith groaned, the girl was so annoying, she always tries to talk about the softball team. He loved hearing about it from the others, because they didn’t try to insult his own team, Ashley was the worst. She also got caught with a teacher in the bathrooms, but he wouldn’t bring that up at the moment.

As both Keith and Roman set their stuff down, as usual, Ashley began to talk. “You know it would be humiliating if you lost and our team beat there. Seeing you guys have a better chance.” Keith crossed his arms, “listen here sweety, there's three guys on their team that are six five, and the tallest we have is six two. I’m the only one that weighs as much as asy of those guys, and all of their gear is custom made. Last time I checked, their girls team was the worst in the area.” Roman began to snicker to himself, as Ashley became flustered. “Ugh, whatever. You boys know nothing about being good.” She trudged her feet out of the dugout.

“Says a right fielder, ms. least action out there.” Roman began to chuckle at Keith’s snarky comments, but stopped when Dave entered the dugout. “Hey, I see Pete, Matt, and Zach. maybe yinz can open up the session stand.” The only good thing about Ashley is that her dad’s Pittsburgh language wasn’t passed on. As the other three began setting up, Keith and Roman were setting up the concession stand. Matt Riddle, of course, immediately chewing on seeds, “Bro, you wan some?” Zach Ryder huffed a laugh, “No thanks Matt, but i’m sure Pete would be delighted.” The other player rolled his eyes, “No.”

“Aw man, is it another no words type of day for Pete Dunne, or can we at least get more than three words?” Matt had now grabbed his glove and a ball, and was waiting for the other two to get warmed up. “I can talk, just don’t like it when people respond too much.” Zach patted him on the shoulder, “Ain’t that the freakin’ truth.” The younger of the three had a weird thing, where he didn’t swear. He wasn’t very religious or against it, just care to use it. Soon enough the three were in right field, stretching and talking about strategy. As they began catching, Cesaro showed up, and began catching with Zach.

Throughout the next half hour, both teams had shown up, and people from school and parents were filing into the small stands, some sat in foldable chairs. The rest of the team was what they called themselves, The Undisputed Era. They were basically the life of the team, always boosting morale. It was a picture perfect moment, all at once, everyone’s adrenaline rushed in while Dave set positions. “Keith is of course at first, and Roman at third. Pete is at catcher so get the gear on, and Matt at second. Adam, you’re at shortstop, which puts cesaro in left field instead. Rodrick’s got right, Bobby in right centre, and Kyle at left centre. We’re counting on Zach in pitcher. On three, shaler!” 

The crowd became a fluff of talking and yelling, as they all overpowered the volume in unison. “One. two. Three. SHALER!” After came a blur of keeping their heads down from the bright spotlights, lighting up the field as the sun set. The first batter was the fastest kid they’ve ever faced. At two strikes and two balls, he hit a double line drive up centre field. Which left room for their left handed batter to hit him in with a single to right. The third hit a single, and the fourth batter, as per usual, smashed a homerun. The inning ended in three straight outs after their fourth batter, and left Shaler even more amped up. 

“Alright! The lineup goes like this! Kyle, Adam, Pete, Keith, Cesaro, Zach, Matt, Roman, Bobby, then Roderick!” As usual, Keith was cleanup, and Roman second cleanup. Kyle entered the batter's box, and the actual game began. The game of mind versus matter, and greed against anger. Inning after inning goes by and the crowds anticipation reeks through into cheers and chants. The teams have outdone all of their strength, and were running on all nerves. The score was aiming towards Blanaux with a one run lead, Kyle was up to bat with Matt on third, and Roman on first. Two outs that came from Bobby and Roderick, no strikes and no balls. 

A line drive is launched to right centre, and all three take off. A picture perfect finish as they take lead, and both Roman and Matt make it home. The game was over, and they couldn’t be happier. Different emotions arose, sadness that this was the last game that all the seniors would play, and sheer happiness of finally beating an enemy. The crowd was buzzing around them as an almost dogpile formed around Kyle, and amazement from the other team that an eleventh grader beat them and not a senior. Blanaux hated the ‘Undisputed Era’ with passion, and they got shut up with one swift swing. It was like a crazy coming of age movie where the group of friends walk off into the sunset on the beach. An angsty mysterious year ending in a happy celebratory way.

It took some time for the crowd of friends to disperse, which is when Roman finally spotted Braun. Under the thick coat he was wearing, the light of the implant screen was still noticeable. Looking around, Roman could see three other people with the screen, and was so confused as to what they meant. “Dude, I kinda like baseball now.” Braun ruffled Roman’s head like he was a dog, “Now I feel bad for makin’ you go to my games.” Roman shook his head, “Nah, I liked the atmosphere anyway. Am I drivin’ you?” They had reached the parking lot of the school now, and within a second, distant sirens were right in front of them.

They were police cars, He thought they were going somewhere else. They obviously weren’t when they parked right in front of a large group of the students. Most ran to their cars, but others started yelling and instigating the situation. Braun had began to run but was stopped by one of the officers, and he was being detained. Keith grabbed Roman’s wrist and ran to his car, not caring about anything else. 

_People were being taken, alot of them too, and all looked His age. Yelling aloud, but nobody cared, they were shoved into cars. All taken away, from everything, families, life, and themselves. All of them had glowing left wrists, it looked like it hurt too._

The dream, it was all here. The lights, the kids, all the yelling was here, and it all didn’t make sense. Why was this happening, who was responsible, and when the fuck can they have one normal fucking day. All of this shit was overkill, and both Keith and Roman were so done. He just had to park where the cops were, and somebody was slammed against it. A shadow figure’s hands on the window with the two flashing cars in the background. The only good thing was Keith, hugging Roman as tight as he could and not letting go until the police left.

As soon as the lights left, a small crowd of kids entered. All searching for their friends, but nothing was there. Except skid marks from the cars, but that was it. Just emptiness, and anger, all anger filled Roman. Not towards anyone, but the world. Why were these implants a thing, and how can he kill whoever took Braun. Keith decided to drive Roman’s car to his house, and left Roman to drive himself home. Back to square one, trusting nobody and keeping to himself. Maybe the ReliABle NEwS could tell him something. Or be spaced out the entire time and explain nothing that they know. Leaving everyone in the dark, and giving this teen movie the worst fucking end ever.

Thanks government, didn’t need emotions anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am utterly extatic at this, but also sad because the next book in this series is the worst one out of the four.  
> also, did i just do a cliffhanger? wow, kinda crazy and rude of me.  
> *contemplates promoting my stuff* *realises this is my own book so i can do whatever i want* * still feels guilty about it*  
> oh thank the fucking lords she's gone now.  
> is this technically me talking to myself, because i sometimes remember that almost nobody reads these.  
> love you, have a great day y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> You read this? ahhhhh thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!
> 
> sorry, I get excited.
> 
> don't have much to say, uh. Bye?


End file.
